Chihiro no fukki
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: Chihiro no recuerda nada al salir del túnel, pero poco después tiene que regresar a su ciudad natal. Aunque, antes de eso, tiene una urgente necesidad de regresar a cierto lugar. Haku x Chihiro
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días. Me da la sensación de que escribo un fic que no va a leer nadie, pero aquí estoy. Me gustaría traducirlo a inglés, porque lo leería más gente, pero… depende de la motivación.  
>Bueno, el título se traduce como 'El retorno de Chihiro' o se supone que es así. <strong>

**Otra cosa, obviamente, **_**Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi**_** pertenece a Hayao Miyazaki y Studio Ghibli, yo sólo lo tomo sus personajes como inspiración.**

**Supuestamente, por lo que dice Hayao Miyazaki, Chihiro al salir del túnel no recuerda nada, así que, pues así es más o menos cómo me gustaría que continuase. Además, esto de que no se acuerde le da como más emoción, y no tanta depresión como se ve en muchos fics que Chihiro acaba suicidándose y desastres similares.**

**Bueno, a aquellos que tengan el tiempo para leer esto, ¡muchas gracias! Y espero que os guste. La narradora es Chihiro.**

**Chihiro no fukki**

**Sin entender nada.**

Acabé cruzando el túnel. Vi esa estatua de piedra con dos caras que se reía de mí. El coche lleno de hojas y todo sucio. Realmente, ¿había pasado tanto tiempo? Sólo me acordaba de haber entrado, y luego ver a mis padres esperándome a la entrada del túnel, quejándose de lo que había tardado. No lo comprendía. Además, por alguna extraña razón, quise girarme a ver qué era lo que había al otro lado del túnel, como si alguna cosa me hubiera hecho no mirar hacia atrás mientras pasara por ahí dentro, agarraba el brazo de mi madre, creo que hasta le hacía daño, simplemente para obligarme a mí misma a no mirar atrás. Era intrigante. Recordaba que era una especie de estación de tren, pero papá dijo que era un parque de atracciones… y al otro lado, no había nada de nada. Sólo un campo verde.

Subí al coche. Las cajas y maletas que tenía a los lados estaban llenas de polvo, y olía mal. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que había pasado, pero como mucho, debía haber sido una tarde… sin embargo, la fruta estaba podrida… quizás sí que se hubiera recalentado, ese día hacía mucho sol, pero quizás no para tanto. Me abroché el cinturón, apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano y miré por la ventana. Tenía que prepararme para la vuelta brusca de mi padre. ¿Por qué corría tanto? Era un 4x4, pero no por eso hacía falta que de los botes nos diéramos golpes en la cabeza… en fin. Cómo no, volví a fijarme en las estatuillas que había entre la forestación, y los pequeños altares a los lados de la carretera. Era un sitio precioso… me giré para ver otra vez el túnel. La figura de la entrada roja con el túnel oscuro… era tan inquietante… me pregunto si volvería algún día…

Vi el ramito de flores… las pobres ya estaban secas. Ah, pero, ¿dónde estaba la tarjeta? Juraría que estaba enganchada al ramo… empecé a moverme como una histérica, el único recuerdo que tenía de mis amigos, aparte de unas flores disecadas, y se me había perdido… de repente, lo vi en mis piernas. ¿Eh? ¿Lo llevaba en la camiseta? ¿Cómo estaba ahí? Ponía Chihiro. Mi nombre. ¿Eh? ¿Pues qué iba a poner? No tengo más nombres aparte de Chihiro…

Por fin llegamos al pueblo, y después de tres cuartos de hora dando vueltas para que papá se enterara de dónde estábamos, encontramos la casa. Era pequeñita. Ya estaban todos los muebles y tuvimos que ir desempacando las cajas y maletas. Era pesado, y, claro, no tenía ascensor, pero mis piernas estaban fuertes. No sé de qué, pero habían hecho mucho ejercicio y se me hizo tarea fácil. Papá y mamá me miraban sorprendidos, con cara de: ¿De verdad Chihiro nos está ayudando? , y yo preguntándome: ¿No es normal? Me sentía un poco avergonzada, ¿es que estaba mal que les ayudara? Encima me miraban con una sonrisa, orgullosos de mí, y eso me hacía feliz. Ver que estaban bien y que me querían.

Al día siguiente fui a la escuela. La profesora habló con mis padres preguntando por el retraso. ¿Otra vez? Era extraña esta sensación de _tempus fugit, _que yo recordara, tenía que ir hoy a la escuela… bueno, quizás mis padres se equivocaron diciendo el día de la mudanza.

–Buenos días, chicos. –saludó la maestra.

–Buenos días, señorita Kokubashi. – respondieron todos ellos.

–Hoy quiero presentarles a una alumna nueva, aquella que os dije hace dos semanas, pero por lo visto, hubo un error de fechas. –dijo un poco avergonzada. Los niños empezaron a murmurar algo como: ¡ah, ya me acuerdo! O, ¿cómo debe ser? – adelante, ya puedes pasar.

Al oír decir eso, abrí la puerta y entré en la clase.

–Buenos días. Soy Chihiro Ogino y a partir de hoy seré vuestra compañera. – dije firmemente y les saludé inclinándome un poco hacia delante.

–Muchas gracias, Chihiro, puedes sentarte en cualquier asiento libre.

Entonces vi uno al lado de la ventana, en la segunda fila, y me dirigí allí. Era perfecto, cerca de la pizarra y con vistas al exterior.

–¿Este sitio está disponible?-pregunté, para asegurarme, ya que parecía un poco extraño que un sitio tan bueno no lo ocupara nadie.

–Sí, puedes sentarte perfectamente, al fin y al cabo, en un pueblo como este no tenemos demasiados alumnos.

Vi cómo los compañeros reían o sonreían divertidos, así que yo también sonreí, algo contenta, y a la vez nerviosa. ¿Podría llevarme bien con ellos? ¿Qué tipo de cosas deben hacer la gente de pueblo?

Al acabar la clase, una niña vino hacia mí, supongo que para presentarse.

–¡Hola, Chihiro! ¡Me llamo Shizuru! – me saludó con una sonrisa, a la cuál le correspondí. – ¿quieres venir al parque con Mikuru y conmigo? –dijo haciéndome entender que era una chica con el pelo cortito y negro.

–Ah, pero mis padres…–dije un poco preocupada.

–¿uh? –exclamó sorprendida. – ¿No te dejan? ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, es que… supongo que tienen miedo…

–¿Miedo de qué? –preguntó incrédula.

–Ah, claro. Es que en la ciudad hay gente rara, y siempre hay que tener a los niños controlados…– empecé a contarle alegre.

–Oh, claro. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Si no, nos quedamos aquí. ¡AAaah! –exclamó llena de ilusión, cosa que me asustó un poco. – ¡tienes muchas cosas que contarnos de la ciudad!

–Ah, jajajja, supongo que sí… y vosotras del pueblo… –dije un poco intimidada. – ah, por cierto, ¿sabéis qué es lo que hay detrás de ese edificio rojo que tiene un túnel?

–¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó sin entender nada.

–Sí… es un sitio que no está muy lejos de aquí… por una carretera secundaria… –dije haciendo señas como mostrándole el camino.

Ella parecía no entender o no saber de lo qué hablaba. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y posado atento, pero no resultó nada.

–Aah, bueno, da igual. Quizás lo he imaginado.

Ella no dijo nada y bajé la cabeza.

–Vaya… me gusta tu goma de pelo… –dijo ella ensimismada. – ¿es de alguna tienda de la ciudad?

–¿Eh? Ah… pues… –dije quitándomela y viéndola. – no, no es de allí…– le respondí mientras me miraba la goma con cariño. – no… no recuerdo de dónde la saqué… pero es algo importante.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**No me voy a poner a explicar toda su vida en el colegio porque sería una pérdida de tiempo, bueno, eso creo yo.**

**Si no es mucha molestia, por favor, escríbeme un pequeño review ( o largo) dándome tu opinión, ¡por favor! :)**

**Mashetsu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chihiro no fukki.**

**2. Intromisión. **

**4 años más tarde.**

Papá y mamá estaban atareados.

–Vamos, Chihiro, recoge tus cosas ya… -dijo mamá entrando en mi habitación.

Por lo visto, su trabajo no resultó lo provechoso que debía ser, no ganamos suficiente dinero, casi ni teníamos para comer. Pero igualmente, ¿por qué teníamos que mudarnos de nuevo? Me gustaba este sitio.

Saqué la ropa del armario y la puse en una maleta grande. Luego, todos los libros que había leído. Me había convertido en una verdadera aficionada a la lectura, sobretodo de mitos japoneses, los encontraba muy interesantes. Dioses, yokais, los espíritus, los sellos y los altares… era todo un mundo que estaba justo a nuestro lado, y sin embargo, parece que nadie se da cuenta, porque por alguna razón, no podemos llegar hasta él.

Bajé la maleta al rellano para que papá la metiera en el coche. El día anterior ya me había despedido de todos los de clase. Me habían regalado un álbum de fotos con todos los festivales y fiestas que habíamos celebrado juntos, incluso cada uno había escrito una página sobre lo bien que lo habíamos pasado todos esos años, incluso los que no tenía tanto contacto, aunque la verdad, yo me llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Y lo más feliz que me hacía, era ver que al final del libro, con letras claras ponía: Para nuestra inolvidable Chihiro.

Crucé la calle y me asomé a la valla del otro lado, desde ahí se veía todo el pueblo y las montañas de alrededor. Llegó el camión de la mudanza. Yo… quería ayudarles pero… no podía. Habían contratado a profesionales, y ¿qué iba a hacer yo? ¿Cargar colchones? Y me iba a aburrir, y sería inútil, y, quería comprobar una cosa antes de irme para siempre de ese pueblo.

Vi a mi madre salir de casa para saludar a los del camión, así que me acerqué a ella.

–Mamá, voy a ver si encuentro a alguno de mis amigos. Quiero verlos antes de irme.

–Claro, Chihiro. ¿Ya lo has recogido todo?

–Sí.

–Bueno, más o menos tardarán unas dos horas en tenerlo todo a punto. Cuando vuelvas nos iremos directamente, ¿de acuerdo?

–¡Sí! –respondí energética.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a correr por el pueblo, mezclándome entre las calles para que me perdieran de vista. Entonces, probé con mi misión secreta.

¿Por dónde era? Cuando vinimos, se veía la escuela desde abajo… así que debe ser… ¡esa carretera!

Fui corriendo hacia la parte baja del pueblo, en la zona de los campos, por donde pasaba un camino prácticamente imperceptible. Lo seguí y llegué al bosque. Justamente ahí en el suelo vi los pequeños altares que vi cuando tenía diez años. Iba por buen camino.

Ahora que lo pienso, que Shizu no conociera lo del túnel… quizás es porque los del pueblo no se atreven a seguir adelante, quizás sólo llegan a la entrada y dejan los altares. Quizás… no debería entrar. Sería posible que estuviera prohibido…

Pero esos pensamientos no eran suficientes para permitir que mis piernas dejaran de andar. Iba avanzando. El camino era pedregoso, con hoyos y bastantes obstáculos, incluso había cascadas por en medio. No me extrañaba que botáramos tanto en el coche. Seguí caminando hasta que vi la entrada.

Como la otra vez. Esa estatuilla riéndose de mí. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? Yo puedo andar. En cambio, tú te quedarás toda la eternidad ahí quieta. Me sumergí en la oscuridad del túnel, en la única dirección que podía ver, la de la luz, decidida gracias al enfado estúpido que había tenido con esa piedra. Al llegar al final, vi los bancos, las farolas. Eso me daba recuerdos, pero era muy borroso. Quizás… o, seguramente era así, cuando fui no me interesaba para nada ese sitio. ¿Pero por qué tenía tantas ganas de volver? ¿Y por qué no había ido antes?

Tenía miedo. Estaba insegura. No tenía ninguna razón lógica para volver a ese sitio. Encima recordando que volvía agarrada de mi madre; seguramente, algo verdaderamente horrible habría ahí. Pero me parecía aterradora la idea de irme sin verlo otra vez. Sin volver a estar ahí. Como si parte de mi alma se quedara sin entender parte de mi vida. Y no tenía ningún sentido.

Salí por la puerta, y otra de las figuritas de piedra me dio la bienvenida. A ese otro lado, había un campo verde inmenso, precioso, la brisa acariciaba los lomos de las hierbas dándoles un brillo especial, como si fueran el pelaje vivo de algún dios de la montaña. Sí, tanta mitología japonesa afectaba a la percepción visual.

Pero si tantas ganas tenía para ver eso… realmente era impresionante, pero algo me decía que no lo era todo.

Seguí caminando y me encontré con un río seco. Seguí su orilla hasta encontrar… ¿unas escaleras? Unas escaleras que salían del río… qué cosa más extraña… ¿no debería de haber un puente, en vez de unas escaleras? Y en lo alto de estas, una fuente en forma de rana.

Crucé el río y empecé a investigar. Eran todo restaurantes, y no había nadie. Eran las doce del mediodía. Me quedaba una hora, y entre la vuelta y todo, media, solamente. Olía a comida, ¿de dónde saldría? Además, no había nadie. Pero tampoco tenía hambre. Y entonces lo vi. Un puente rojo que daba a una casa enorme, algo que parecía una casa de baños… abandonada. Lo increíble era que si no había nadie, cómo podía estar en tan buen estado… es decir, con la lluvia y sin cuidado, la madera ya debería haber perdido el color… decidí no continuar. Una cosa era que tuviera curiosidad y que estuviera abandonada, y otra muy diferente, era entrar en un edificio ajeno y cerrado por todo el morro. Volví por donde iba y vi un pequeño jardín, me acerqué y vi un pequeño arbusto de bayas.

Bueno, quizás no sea algo muy importante. Habría estado bien llevarse un trozo de piedra de alguna de estas construcciones, un fanalillo, o incluso, un poco de comida, pero, una cosa es robar, y otra diferente, coger una ramita de arbusto. Me agaché sobre mis pies y arranqué una. Sus frutillas rojas tenían un color que despertaba cierta emoción. No sé por qué, me vino un cosquilleo en el estómago. No me acordaba de haberlas probado, sin embargo, recuerdo como una mano me introdujo una en la boca… ¡pero no sé ni cuándo, ni quién ni nada! Es muy frustrante… quizás lo he soñado… pero entonces, ¿por qué siento mi corazón contraerse? ¿Por qué me da la sensación de que en cualquier momento puedo vomitar por los nervios? ¿Qué es lo que tanto espero?

En fin, supongo que ya es hora de que me vaya.

Me levanto un poco apenada y vuelvo por las calles de los restaurantes. Me habría gustado traerme una cámara de fotos. Hay pocos sitios tan bonitos y sin gente haciendo el turista. Típicas estampas japonesas que parecen lugares embrujados. Bajo las escaleras de piedra lentamente. No me quiero ir. Cruzo el río. No puedo mirar atrás. _No mires atrás_. Espera, ¿y eso por qué? ¡No tengo por qué escuchar a mi inconsciencia! Seguramente ha sido un sueño que me ha traumatizado, nada más. Quiero mirar hacia atrás. _Quiero verle_… no, no, espera otra vez, ¿a quién?

Me giro y veo una especie de serpiente blanca cruzando el cielo. Caigo de rodillas. Es mi imaginación. ¡No puede ser otra cosa! Estoy tan deseosa de que encuentre algo, y tan flipada con la mitología ¡que ya me imagino dragones y chorradas por el estilo!

Pero… espera, dragón. _Mírame_. Estoy aquí. He venido… porque _esperaba verte_. No sé por qué. Además, verte irte sin que siquiera me hayas advertido me da un vacío en mi interior que no puedo comprender. Y no lo entiendo. ¿No eres algo producido por mi mente estrambótica? ¿No eres sólo una ilusión?

¿Por qué tengo que irme?

¿No puedo quedarme aquí?

¿Dejarías que te viera de nuevo antes de irme?

Y sin saber a cuento de qué, dos lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y se cayeron, resbalando por mi mejillas, y yo, frustrada por desconocer la razón de ese sufrimiento.

Me levanté otra vez y continué mi camino de regreso a casa, bueno, más bien, al coche, hacia otra casa. El camino de vuelta, me resulta terriblemente aburrido. No es más que tierra, árboles y plantas; luego, carretera y casas vulgares.

Incluso al entrar al pueblo, ver todas esas caras conocidas de las cuales he ganado su confianza y ver que me mirar con tristeza porque me voy, me aburren. No tengo ganas tampoco de ver a mis amigos. Tengo una sensación extraña. Como si dejara algo muy importante. Y eso, no es el pueblo.

Parezco contradictoria. Necesitaba ir a ese lugar antes de irme, y después de haber estado, no quiero dejarlo. ¿Por qué no fui antes? ¿Por qué no aproveché mejor el tiempo? ¿Por qué no intenté descubrir qué era lo que le faltaba a mi alma? Ahora… no lo podré saber.

Y sólo me llevo una ramita de arbusto.

–Vamos, Chihiro, el camión y el maletero ya están a punto. – me dijo mi madre al verme venir. – oh, cariño, ¿tan mala ha sido la despedida? –bajé la mirada. Parecía que continuaba teniendo los ojos algo hinchados, o al menos, cara de pena. – lo siento, de verdad que tu padre y yo lo sentimos muchísimo, ahora que te habías adaptado a este sitio…

–Ya, ya, mamá, déjalo. Ahora simplemente os tenéis que concentrar en sacarle más partido a la ciudad.

–Pero, Chihiro, ¿no estás un poco contenta? Al fin y al cabo, volvemos a nuestra ciudad natal.

Sonreí tímidamente, intentando hacer que me pareciera bien.

–Sí, más o menos.

Y, pues nada, tal y como vinimos al pueblo, volvimos. El maletero lleno de trastos y yo sentada al lado de un montón de cajas. Ojalá volvamos a perdernos y acabar en un sitio extraño del cuál al volver no nos acordamos de nada y el coche acaba con toda la comida podrida, como si hubieran pasado semanas.

Pero no.

En el trayecto no podía de dejar de mirar por la ventana, embobada. Me imaginaba a mí misma corriendo por las vallas de la carretera, saltando y corriendo más rápido que un coche, sintiendo mi libertad, cayéndome y volviéndome a levantar. Pero la valla era un dragón blanco con crines verdes, y mi volante, sus cuernos.

¿Por qué tengo que dejarte ahí?

Pensar que me voy tan lejos. Pensar que vamos a estar tan separados. Que te abandono. Que no voy a volver. De nuevo. Si ya había un muro que nos había separado todos estos años, ahora hay un muro y 500 km de distancia. Pensar que estás tan alejado de mí… ¿Cómo voy a poder soportarlo?

Llegamos a la ciudad en la que vivimos mis primeros diez años, la ciudad en la que era una niña mimada y consentida, aburrida y que se pasaba el día en casa por culpa de sus padres sobreprotectores y, además, pasotas. Es verdad, lo único que hacía era al llegar del colegio quedarme en la televisión viendo películas comiendo patatas fritas, porque, no había nada mejor que hacer, mis padres trabajaban, y a esa edad no hay obligaciones, no hay deberes, no hace falta estudiar… no hay nada.

En cambio, en ese pueblo era todo tan diferente. No sé qué era lo que me había hecho cambiar tanto… pero no había sitio parecido a ese.

Ahora, eso estaba seguro. Yo no era la misma que hace diez años. Yo era Chihiro, e iba a hacer lo que quisiera. Mis padres que dijeran lo que quisiesen. Aunque me consideraba responsable, no podía vivir encerrada sin investigar. No conocía ese lugar, y necesitaba hacerlo. Mis recuerdos fugaces no me aclaraban todas las dudas, no eran nítidos, no podría escribir un libro sólo de eso.

**Holaa… primero de todo, agradecer a quienes leen esto y que lo siguen ¡arigatoou gozaimaasu!**

**Y si podeis dejarme reviews dando vuestra opinión, me haríais muy feliz, aunque sean malos, ugg, intentaré mejorar en lo que pueda.**

**La mente de Chihiro está experimentando algo muy raro, ¿no? Se pone a pensar de cosas que ni conoce… o no se acuerda xD**

**¡Yanne!**

**Mashetsu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chihiro no fukki**

**3. Me suenas.**

Odio este instituto. ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar las chicas mini faldas? ¿Es que acaso es necesario que los pervertidos puedan divertirse en los autobuses a cualquier momento? Encima es estrecho. Y… ¿por qué mi madre y yo tenemos que tener esta complexión? Delgadas, de estatura normal tirando a alta y caderonas… me da vergüenza… mucha gente me mira raro… ¡allí no me hacían vestir así!

Y encima… las chicas cuchichean con malicia. Todas visten el uniforme lo más apretado y corto posible, con botones abiertos si pueden, y con los pelos largos y lisos… mientras yo, voy con mi coleta de siempre. Y sí, con la goma de pelo lila. Para nada la dejaría a un lado.

Tampoco pienso apuntarme a ningún club estúpido. Que se rían si quieren, que me llamen aburrida, que digan lo que quieran si eso les hace felices. A mí me basta con lo mío. ¿Acaso tienen que hacer clubs de cosas extrañas y no uno de leyendas? A ese sí que me apuntaría. Yo he sido feliz este tiempo porque las personas que he conocido se valen por sí mismas, no por el qué dirán, así que, sólo me haré amiga de aquellos que tengan personalidad.

Al salir de la escuela, decido ir a algún sitio diferente. Quiero… no sé, encontrar algo, algo de mi infancia que sé que pasó aquí, y que es importante para mí.

No sé por qué, algo interiormente me guía sin que lo piense dos veces. Entro en el tren y me siento en un espacio vacío. Miro por el cristal. Juraría que podía ver el mar a pesar de estar en medio de la ciudad. Bajé inconscientemente en la sexta estación. Algo me decía que allí se encontraba lo que buscaba.

Bajé y lo que vi fue un barrio lleno de edificios altos y grises. Quizás mi intuición no fuera tan buena.

Me reí de mí misma. Pero seguí andando. Quizás había algo más que bloques de pisos.

Y de repente, al girar una esquina, vi algo realmente extraño. Parecía un saco negro con una sustancia entremezclada en el fluido, como si estuviese jorobado, con una máscara blanca inquietante. Miraba hacia abajo. Parecía que había un cartel.

Y por una extraña razón, me acordaba de ese ser. Así que me acerqué a él.

–Perdone… – empecé a decirle.

El aludido se giró y al verme, los agujeros de sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa y su boca se contorneó en una sonrisa.

–Aah… Ahh… – decía. No le entendía. Se agachó a coger el cartel que antes miraba y me lo tendió. – Aah… Aah…

Lo cogí con una inclinación de cabeza y leí lo que ponía ahí.

–Río Kohaku… -me sonaba ese nombre. – ¡Kaonashi! ¿Dónde está este río? Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?

–Aah… aah… –negó con la cabeza, poniendo cara de tristeza. – Sen… Sen… yo quiero a Sen…

¿Sen? Me confundió. ¿Y eso a qué venía?

–¿Quién es Sen? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

–Sen… Sen… – dijo señalándome.

Entonces… ¿Yo era Sen?

–Espera, Kaonashi, ¿y qué ocurre con el Río Kohaku? –pregunté prácticamente hiperventilando, parecía que me acercaba a algo importante.

Pero él no dijo nada. No sabía responder. No sabía la respuesta. ¿Y desde cuándo me acordaba de quién era?

–Aah… Aah… –volvió a decirme, esta vez ofreciéndome bayas que salían de sus manos.

–No… yo no quiero bayas…

–Aaah… Aah… –siguió ofreciéndome, provocando un número mayor.

–No, no, yo sólo quería una ramita de recuerdo… no necesito tantas…

Me separé un poco de él negando con la cabeza su ofrecimiento y le hice una reverencia de despedida y me giré. Parece ser que mi goma de pelo brilló y él sonrió.

–¡Sen! – volvió a gritarme.

–Chihiro… me llamo Chihiro. –le respondí sonriendo. –Entonces, ¿me la regalaste tú?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Me fui y dejé a Kaonashi solo. Pero sabía que podía hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, era un espíritu. ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabía yo que era un kaonashi y que eso era un espíritu? Y… ¿Kohaku no era el río en el que caí de pequeña? Y además, ser llamada Sen, no se me hacía extraño…

Kohaku… ese nombre… era algo más que un río, ¿no? Y ese río ya no existía… ese lugar estaba muerto…

Llegué a casa reventada… al cabo de media hora ya tenía que venir mi madre, y eso que siempre llegaba tarde.

Decidí darme un buen baño. Puse el agua bien caliente para que el vapor inundara toda la habitación. Salí un momento a por la ropa limpia, y al entrar, entre sacarme la ropa e incorporarme, me dio un mareo, me resbalé con el suelo húmedo y caí en la bañera de espaldas.

Daño no me hice, pero el contacto con el agua provocó que me viniera a la mente una imagen de cuando era pequeña. Yo montada en una especie de dragón blanco.

Se me cayó el zapato. En el río Kohaku.

Pero ese dragón… no debía ser real, ¿no?

¿Qué clase de visiones tengo yo cuando me da un mareo o pierdo el conocimiento? ¿Por qué siempre el mismo dragón? ¿Lo vi en un libro?

Al día siguiente me decidí a buscar algo más. Quizás esta ciudad no era del todo mala. Lo que no entendía era el por qué estaba kaonashi ahí.

–¡Chihiro! ¡Chihiro! –me gritó una de mis compañeras de clase. – hoy te toca hacer limpieza, ¡no te olvides!

–Oh… ¿en serio? –pregunté cansada, sabiendo cuál era la respuesta.

Así que, a causa de las tareas estúpidas salí corriendo de la escuela. Quería descubrir lo de Kohaku. Qué relación había entre el río y kaonashi, el espíritu que me hizo la goma de pelo… las bayas y el dragón.

¿A dónde iba? Ni idea. A algún sitio, a dónde me llevara el instinto. Quería encontrarme con algo o con alguien. Había un puente rojo, ¿era esto lo que buscaba? Se parecía al del sitio misterioso que daba a los baños… corrí más, a ver si algo aparecía, o que, simplemente, por estar encima de un puente, _no lo veía_. Sí, a veces pensaba cosas incoherentes. El caso es que, por el cambio de nivel de la calle y el puente, y mi falta de atención en el asfalto, me tropecé y me caí de morros. Encima, como iba con el uniforme escolar, los zapatos reglamentarios eran muy anchos y se me cayó uno de la caída.

–¿Estás bien? – me preguntó una voz por detrás. Me giré para decirle que sí. – se te ha caído el zapato.

Vi que era un chico, pero estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera levanté la cabeza. aunque puede ver que tenía mi zapato en sus manos.

–Gracias… –le dije levantándome. Me acerqué para recuperar el zapato. – te lo agradezco mucho. Disculpa. – le dije y me incliné hacia delante.

Cogí mi zapato y me lo puse deprisa. Él, por una extraña razón, parecía estar en shock.

–¿Chihiro? – preguntó.

¿Eh? ¿Sabía mi nombre? ¿Quién era? Levanté la cabeza, y me encontré con un chico de mi edad o un año más de ojos alargados de un color verde azulado y el pelo de un oliva oscuro.

–Haku… –dije en un susurró.

**Neee, apareció Hakuu! .**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por vuestras ganas de seguir esta invención provocada por la insatisfacción o como queráis llamarlo.**

**Pero escribidme, me da igual si son largos o cortos, pero quiero saber qué opináis.**

**Aunque no pueda publicar muy a menudo por cuestiones de tiempo, espero no dejar el fic colgado.**

**Yanne!**

**Mashetsu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chihiro no fukki**

**4. Cruce.**

–Haku… –dije en un susurró.

¿Haku? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué lo sabía? ¿Y por qué él sabía el mío?

–¿Tú… eres Haku? – pregunté algo confundida.

–¿No te acuerdas? –preguntó con voz triste. Negué con la cabeza. era cierto, no me acordaba de nada, sólo tenía intuiciones y extrañas visiones. – Chihiro… ¿Por qué cogiste las bayas? –me preguntó con un tono de voz que no supe identificar.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Por qué lo sabía? ¿Quién es él?

–¿Eh? ¿Hice mal? –pregunté con voz temblorosa, levantando mis brazos hacia mi cabeza. La atrapé y la estrujé – yo… sólo quería llevarme un recuerdo… – ¿Tan idiota era? ¿Quiero ir a un sitio, hago el acto más inocente que se me ocurre y hago mal?

Él sonrió. No le entendía. ¿No estaba enfadado? ¿No me reprochaba que hubiera cometido un error?

–Has conectado el mundo de los espíritus con el de los humanos. –me dijo tranquilo.

¿Mundo de los espíritus? ¿Entonces él…? Algo se movió por mis sesos. Una conexión de neuronas que me dolió de manera que me dio la impresión de que se morían unas cuantas de golpe, del chisporroteo que había causado recordar eso.

–Tú… eres Kokahu–dije mirando al suelo mientras hacía cálculos con los dedos. – ¡Eres el río Kohaku!

Le exclamé sorprendida y feliz de haberme acordado. No sé cómo, pero lo había conseguido.

–Ah, pero ¿por eso estás aquí? –pregunté temerosa. ¿Sólo había venido por la ramita que había robado? – ¿no conseguiste que Yubaba…?

¿Yubaba…? ¡Yubaba! ¡La abuelita!

–No es eso… sí que lo conseguí. Además, te prometí que volveríamos a vernos. –me dijo con una sonrisa, aunque antes hizo una mueca rara.

Es verdad. ¡Sí que lo es! Me lo prometió… ¡Me acuerdo de todo! ¡Y no estoy soñando!

–Pero… yo te vi en forma de dragón…– le dije algo confundida. Es verdad, era un dragón. Un precioso dragón de escamas blancas y crines verdes.

–Y yo te vi a ti… – me dijo sonriéndome, a lo que no pude contenerme por corresponderle.

Era a él a quien echaba tanto de menos. Me había visto. Sólo que no podría acercarse a mí, pero, ahora estaba conmigo y… estaba en este mundo… Yubaba le ha dado la libertad… seguro… ¿seguro que no es un sueño? Pensaba que nunca volvería a verle…

–Chihiro…–noté cómo me envolvía entre sus brazos. –deja caer tus zapatos más a menudo…

Mis manos estaban levantas a la altura de mis hombros, una pequeña costumbre que tenía, sentía el movimiento de estos hacia atrás y hacia mi cuerpo, cada vez más cerca de mí, mientras eran sus brazos quienes lo provocaban. Sus manos suaves se cerraban en mis hombros con una fuerza delicada, y sentía el tacto de su pelo lacio sobre mi piel haciéndome cosquillas.

Y no sé por qué, me reí. Era tan tonta… En ese momento, podría haberle dicho miles de cosas. Cuánto le había echado de menos, cuántas cosas me recordaban extrañamente a él, cuánto le quería… sin embargo, sólo podía reírme de la felicidad. Él estaba conmigo otra vez, ayudándome.

–Por cierto…–dijo separándose de mí– sé que te hacía mucha ilusión el recuerdo pero… tendrás que devolver la rama al mundo de los espíritus.

–Vaya…–dije apenada. –bueno, al menos ya me acuerdo de todo…

–El problema es que ahora los espíritus y dioses pueden pasar tranquilamente a este mundo, y ya sabes lo desastrosos que pueden llegar a ser… además, es más problemático que los humanos se cuelen por error en el de los espíritus… podrían quedar esclavizados, o según cómo sea el humano, querer apropiarse de ese mundo y eso es algo que debe evitarse a toda cosa.

–Aah… entiendo. –dije un poco triste. –por eso me encontré con kaonashi… –suspiré y me aparté de él, para mirar el agua del río. – ¿no puede solucionarse si me las como?

–No… sólo puedes en el de los espíritus… y te las tiene que dar alguien, si no, te convertirías en cerdo. Y como esas las has arrancado tú, no hay nada que hacer, sólo devolverlas. –me explicó a mi lado.

Me agaché y senté, dejando mis piernas colgar del puente, y apoyando la cabeza en la baranda de abajo.

–¿Aunque estén podridas o secas?

Él rió.

–Las bayas espirituales no se pudren tan fácilmente.

Me quedé callada. Estaba tan feliz de tenerle a mi lado. También estaba feliz por tener una razón de peso por la que volver al mundo de los espíritus. Pero me sentía culpable por provocar un desastre. Por no acordarme de lo que podía causar, por no recordar nada sabiendo que él…

–Kohaku… ¿Cómo es que tú no lo has olvidado al cruzar el túnel? –pregunté mirando el agua.

Él se sentó conmigo. Noté cómo me miraba, así que decidí encararle.

–Tú tampoco lo olvidaste. Todo lo que sucede nunca se olvida, a pesar de que tú no puedas recordarlo. –me recordó con una mirada indescifrable. –lo llevabas aquí –me dijo señalando mi pecho. – sólo que Yubaba hizo un conjuro más fuerte para hacerme sufrir. –eso lo dijo en voz baja.

¿Por qué le tendría que hacer sufrir que yo no le recordara? ¿O se refería a que habría preferido olvidarlo todo? No, porque _conjuro más fuerte_… ¿o…?

–Bueno, creo que tus padres te estarán esperando… –me dijo con una sonrisa, otra vez, cortándome mis pensamientos. Se levantó y me ayudó a mí también.

–Gracias, Kohaku. –le sonreí convencida. –nos veremos muy pronto. ¿Me ayudarás con lo de las bayas?

–Por supuesto. –me afirmó cogiéndome las manos. – venga, ahora tienes que irte.

Bajé la cabeza como señal de afirmación y me giré. Otra vez, nuestras manos se separaron dejándose llevar por la del otro hasta acabar en las yemas de los dedos y abandonarlas.

Me sentía horrible con esa imagen de nuevo, esa repetición. Aunque no me daba miedo. No estábamos en mundos distintos, y, aunque lo estuviéramos la vez anterior, habíamos conseguido cumplir la promesa.

Nos habíamos encontrado de nuevo.

**Fin del cap!**

**¡Lo siento por no haber subido antes! . Pero es que realmente estoy muy ocupada. Haré lo que pueda.**

**Intentaré no ser malvada, aunque lo sea, pero no en el sentido de dejar colgado el fic, aunque por lo que tengo pensado, será un tanto largo, y no sé si me cansaré…**

**¡Bueno, eso ahora no importa! .**

**Gracias a todos los que leéis este fic, y por vuestros reviews, que me motivan a continuar, aunque no lo haga inmediatamente, pero lo tengo en cuenta.**

**Ah, por quien no la haya escuchado, fijaos en la letra de Shiroi Ryuu. ¡Es preciosa!**

**Yanne!**

**Mashetsu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chihiro no fukki**

**5. Piropos.**

Al día siguiente, las clases fueron bien. Dieron las lecciones que tocaban, los profesores eran más alegres o menos… bueno, lo normal de la rutina. Aunque curiosamente, sin entenderlo mucho, más gente se había acercado a mí. No me refiero a que me trataran de amiga o algo, pero ya contaban conmigo como compañera… querían que yo también participara en las actividades. No sé, me sentía más a gusto. Me recordaba a donde vivía antes.

–Chihiro, tú eres una otaku de la mitología, ¿no es así? –me preguntó un chico que creo que se llamaba Natsume.

Yo simplemente afirmé con la cabeza, sin entender por qué me hablaba y a qué venía eso.

–Es muy interesante… ¿y conoces todas las clases de espíritus, dioses y yokais?

–Bueno, todos, todos, no. Has de tener en cuenta que no todos se han dado a conocer… –empecé a contarle. Ahora que me acordaba de mi experiencia, ¡más que nunca podía decir que no todos se daban a conocer! La cantidad de seres que había visto con la poca variedad que aparecen en los libros… ¡es alarmante!

Él se quedó pensativo.

–Es que últimamente he visto a bastantes personas disfrazadas… debe ser que hay un concurso de cosplay de mitos japoneses…

–Vaya… –le contesté intentando mostrar asombro. –me gustaría verlo…

Él giró la cabeza hacia la ventana.

–Pues mira, justo ahí hay uno. –dijo señalándola.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me di una sorpresa alegre y preocupada a la vez. Era ese dios misterioso que me ayudó en el ascensor… todo blanco con un plato en la cabeza…

–Vaya… a ese lo conozco… –le dije flojito. – pero no recuerdo cómo se llama. No sé ni siquiera si tiene nombre. Es un dios mudo. –le expliqué.

–Increíble, Ogino. Realmente sabes mucho. – me aplaudió.

Le sonreí riendo. Quizás sí que pudiéramos ser amigos, aunque pareciera que se reía de mí. Creo que era uno de los 'chicos importantes del instituto'.

Aunque no entendí su reacción, empezó sonriendo falsamente, al verme paró y apartó la mirada, algo avergonzado. ¿Había hecho algo mal?

–Bueno, si encuentro algún otro, te preguntaré, ¿vale?

–Claro. – le respondí sonriendo de nuevo. – ¿Pero de verdad te interesa?

Me sentía agradecida de que alguien quisiera compartir esto conmigo, pero, qué le iba a hacer, lo encontraba fuera de lugar…

–Bueno, más bien curiosidad. –dijo evadiendo algo. –por cierto, ¿tienes algún ser favorito?

¿Q-qué pregunta era esa? P-pues… supongo que sí…

Noté cómo mis mejillas se enrojecían y mi cabeza se acaloraba.

–S…sí… se trata de un dragón de río… –le contesté avergonzada.

¿Estaba bien que le hablara de Haku a un chico que no sabía sus verdaderas intenciones? Aunque yo no era desconfiada.

–¡Jajaja! – rió gorgoteando. –¿de verdad estás tan metida en el tema que sientes algo por una leyenda?

–¡N-No! ¡No siento nada! Sólo… ¡le admiro! – le grité estirando mis brazos hacia abajo con los puños cerrados en señal de protesta.

Él continuó riendo.

–Claro, Chihiro. Era broma. ¿Cómo podría alguien enamorarse de un río? –dijo, otra vez, burlonamente y con pose de superioridad. Luego me miró con ojos penetrantes, que preferiría que no fuera así. –Aunque, para serte sincero, eres bastante guapa, deberías fijarte más en los chicos de alrededor en vez de rebuscar tanto por historias viejas.

Puse morros. ¿Pero quién se creía que era este tipo? Encima se marcha con cara de prepotente. ¿Acaso se cree mejor que Haku? ¡Él no es sólo un río! ¡Él es un río-dragón-chico! ¡La diferencia es abismal! Y es tan amable… me cuida tanto… ¿Cómo… cómo se atreve a decir eso ese idiota?

Intento no darle más vueltas, intento olvidar que quisiera saber algo de mitología, ese chico, intento olvidar que me haya llamado guapa… ¿de verdad lo soy? ¿Con estos mofletes, esta nariz diminuta y estos ojos pequeños? No lo sé… Aunque si ese chico lo ha dicho… no, debe ser una broma…

Lo único que quiero dejar tal y como está de la conversación es la parte del dios, lo único interesante, al fin y al cabo.

Al salir del instituto, justo en la puerta, vi una figura que esperaba ver durante todo el día. Verlo ahí esperándome salir era la cosa más feliz que me pudiera pasar en todo el día. Con su melena característica de un verdadero dios, y con ropa vulgar… alto… había cambiado tanto… sin embargo, claramente, era mi Haku. Bueno, mío no, pero… yo…

–¡Chihiro! –me saludó al percibir mi presencia, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–Hola Haku. –le respondí anonadada, realmente era deslumbrante.

Él sonrió. Aunque… quizás no debería llamarle Haku… pero era el nombre con el que le conocí, formalmente, como a chico.

Nos quedamos un rato impactados, mirándonos en los ojos del otro. Yo contemplaba su perfección… y él, no lo sé.

Pero poco a poco, un montoncito de gente empezó a acumularse a nuestro alrededor, y empezaron a cuchichear cosas como: ¿No es esa Chihiro Ogino? ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo que parece un dios? ¿Son novios? No, es imposible.

–Vamos. – me dijo él tomándome una mano y llevándome corriendo de ese lugar.

Yo, con mi otra mano elevada, tal y como tenía como costumbre, seguramente cogida de mi madre, le seguí sintiendo el viento cortando contra mi cara, gracias a la asombrosa velocidad del dragón.

–Haku, ¿a dónde vamos? – le pregunté un poco cansada e intrigada.

–A encontrar a los espíritus que han cruzado la puerta. – me dijo. – Chihiro, seguramente se encuentren en los lugares donde tú frecuentabas, ya que has sido tú la que ha abierto la puerta entre los dos mundos. Así que tendrás que intentar recordar todo lo que puedas de tu infancia.

–Pero yo… no hacía nada. Me acuerdo de ir al río Kohaku, de mi escuela, de mi casa y del lugar a donde íbamos siempre a celebrar las fiestas de cumpleaños…

De golpe se paró, se giró y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

–Eso será más que suficiente. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le agarré de la camisa antes de que volviera a correr.

–¿Y qué haremos con ellos? –pregunté preocupada.

Él suspiró.

–Lo mejor será llevarlos a la casa de baños de Yubaba… –dijo con algo de miedo por mí.

–Pero… está muy lejos de aquí… ¡En el coche no caben! –exalté en pánico. – además, ¿cómo les digo a mis padres que tengo que volver al pueblo? Quizá me maten…–dije poniendo mis manos sobre la cabeza.

Él sonrió divertido y pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

–Tranquila. Yo siempre estaré contigo.

¿Por qué… por qué tenía que decirme este tipo de cosas? Es cruel. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué me derrita frente a sus palabras? ¿Frente a sus gestos? Me coge tal y como hacía antes. Me sonríe tal y como hacía antes. Me ayuda igual que antes… Para él sigo siendo la misma niña inútil… ¿es que no he cambiado nada ante sus ojos? Por una parte, me gusta, pero por otra, es como si el tiempo que hubiera pasado fuera un lapso sin sentido, como si el tiempo hubiera corrido para mí pero no para él. Y él no podría entenderme…

–Haku… eeh… un compañero mío dijo que vio a un dios… –dije poniéndome colorada. ¿Debía sugerirle algo? Natsume también me había dicho otras cosas… que quizás me hubiera gustado más oírlas de él. – y que…

–¿De verdad? ¿Ha dicho dónde lo ha visto?

Sacudí la cabeza. No. No iba a funcionar.

–¡Pero le conozco! ¡Es el que me ayudó en el ascensor! –le dije con los ojos abiertos.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó con una sonrisa triste.

¿A qué venía eso ahora?

–Ah, ahora que pienso… Kaonashi también me ayudó… ¿es que sólo se aparecen los que me han ayudado? –pregunté para mí misma. – tú también, Haku… aunque sea por otro motivo… pero, ¿es coincidencia, o algo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

–Primero cruzarán la puerta los que te quieren porque saben que te encontrarán, y después, cuando los otros vean las puertas abiertas, cruzarán también. Por eso es importante que cerremos las puertas lo más pronto posible.

Los que me quieren… ah, pero él no está por el mismo motivo. Él ha recuperado su libertad.

–Está bien. –dije convencida.

Él volvió a sonreírme, y volví a sentir cómo me fundía. Realmente, estar mucho tiempo con él no era bueno, mi temperatura corporal se elevaba peligrosamente, así que fui alejándome de él para ir separándonos.

–Los buscaré, y cuando estén todos, nos iremos hacia el mundo espiritual. –le comuniqué.

Fui caminando hacia atrás. Realmente no quería irme. Quería estar con él. Pero no sabía qué decirle. No encontraba qué decirle, o qué querer decirle, o qué querer que me dijera él. Él tampoco decía nada. Y tampoco me veía con corazón para decirle adiós.

Sólo veía cómo miraba hacia arriba, hacia abajo, apretaba las manos… vamos, tenía un debate interior.

Hasta que decidí darme la vuelta para irme.

–Chihiro, estás preciosa. – oí cómo acabó diciendo.

Como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento, como si hubiera sabido qué era lo que quería oír, pero cuando me giré sólo un golpe de aire me azotó ligeramente la cara y vi en el cielo surcando un dragón.

Me quedé petrificada en el sitio. Tenía medio cuerpo mirando hacia un lado y el otro hacia el otro. Tenía la boca entreabierta e incluso un ojo más abierto que el otro.

_Haku…_

**Fin del chap!**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis, me añadís a favoritos y me escribís reviews!**

**Y me encanta que os guste el fic :D**

**Si os soy sincera, lo escribo, más que nada, porque después de ver la peli, me puse por aquí a buscar FF y prácticamente todos estaban abandonados, así que me dije: voy a hacer una versión mía, y a ver si al menos podrá estar acabada y bien! Así que, gracias por vuestro apoyo, y espero que no os decepcione!**

**Mashetsu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chihiro no fukki**

**6. Sospecha peligrosa.**

No podía dormir. Había algo que no me dejaba. Me dolía el estómago, pero creo que era de la fuerza que estaba haciendo yo misma. ¿Por qué tenía la orden inconsciente de comprimirme? ¿Acaso quería volverme pequeña? Bueno, cuando era pequeña no me decían este tipo de cosas…

Me agarro con fuerza mis mejillas calientes y empiezo a rodar por la superficie del colchón, desordenando las sábanas.

¿Por qué Haku ha tenido que decirme eso? ¡Aayyyy…! ¿Y… qué le digo cuando le vuelva a ver? ¿Y por qué ha desaparecido? ¿No querrá hacerme una broma?

No… pero él… no es así…

Un remolino de imágenes y sensaciones me vienen de repente. Había querido recordarlas estos días, pero entonces me daba miedo. Sólo quería recordar pequeños fragmentos. Pero hoy, por alguna razón me estoy acordando de todos los detalles… de su sonrisa, de cómo me cogía de las manos, de cuando me abrazó para protegerme de Yubaba, de cómo me daba la baya… y de su resplandeciente figura de dragón delante de casa de Zeniba. Aún me acuerdo del brillo de sus ojos cuando le dije cuál era su nombre. Jaja, también me acuerdo de las caras de Lin y Kamiji cuando preguntaba por Haku… e incluso me agarré a él para caer por un túnel… podría haber muerto pero no quise soltarle.

_Estás preciosa…_

¿Por qué no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza? Además, tengo que pensar en otras cosas. Sobre dónde voy a encontrar a los espíritus, cómo les voy a convencer para que vengan conmigo… y decirles a papá y a mamá que me voy unos días… al menos voy con Haku…

Doy patadas en la cama un tanto histérica.

¿Otra vez Haku?

–Despierta, Chihiro. – me saludó mi madre cuando me vio salir del cuarto, ella me estaba preparando el desayuno.

–Mhm. –le dijo como saludo, con los ojos entre cerrados.

–¿Chihiro? ¿Qué has dormido mal?

–Sí… no muy bien, la verdad –dije entre un bostezo.

¿Qué? ¿Se lo decía?

Me la miré. Estaba tan contenta… con tanta ilusión… ¿Y ahora tenía que venir yo a comunicarle que su única hija iba a desaparecer y que, según cómo fueran las cosas, no podría volver porque se habría ido a un mundo de espíritus?

Mejor dejarlo para otro momento…

Otra vez en el colegio…no es que lo odiara, simplemente, estaba ahí y tenía ganas de estar en otro sitio. Estaba estudiando cosas difíciles que no entendía ni para qué servían ni para qué tenía que estudiarlas. Todavía no sabía qué quería ser, pero científica, seguro que no.

Me puse a mirar por la ventana, suspirando. ¿Se pasearía Haku por el cielo?

Agh, tengo que encontrar a los espíritus… ¿Pero cómo voy a saber cuántos hay? Sé que están kaonashi y el grandote, pero quién más podría… cómo no sea la rana… o Lin… ¡Lin! ¿Hace cuánto no la veo? No, pero ellos son trabajadores… Yubaba no les dejaría marchar… y a Boh supongo que tampoco…

–Ogino… –oí que alguien me llamaba. Me giré a ver quién era.

–¿Qué relación tienes con Natsume? – era una chica, parecía de las populares, y me miraba con rencor.

–Ninguna. –le respondí cansada. Exacto. Ninguna. Como las que tenía con prácticamente todos esos.

–No me mientas, Ogino. –me dijo amenazante. –¿De qué hablabais el otro día?

Me giré para encararla. ¿De verdad quería que le respondiera? Me daba igual.

–De espíritus y dioses.

Ella se quedó a cuadros. Levantó una ceja como preguntando por segunda vez, pero pasé de ella. No necesitaba perder el tiempo.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y me quedé en mi mesa comiendo el bento. Oí unos pasos que se acercaban a mi posición.

–¡Eh! ¡Chihiro! –me giré y me encontré otra vez a Natsume.

–¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté aburrida de verle.

Él se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Estás buscando a un dragón volador? –preguntó pícaramente.

Noté mi cara ruborizarse y respirar aire profundamente. ¡Maldito!

Él se rió de mí.

–La verdad es que ayer volví a ver al tipo ese gordo…–me comentó. –oye, no sé si te interesa, pero parece ser que el grupo de cosplayers se reúnen en la guardería Teitan.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¡Esa fue mi guardería! Así que iban ahí.

–¡G-Gracias! –le dije inclinándome un poco.

¿Y ahora qué le decía? ¿Quizás como recompensa le debía contar algún mito?

–Oye… no sé si estoy flipando… pero esta mañana me ha parecido ver un dragón blanco. –dijo mirando a su bento mientras se reía.

¿Qué? ¿Ha visto a Haku?

–¿D-de verdad? –pregunté conmocionada. De todas formas, mi sorpresa, a sus ojos, se podía ver como que estaba emocionada, ya que es mi _mito favorito_, una reacción normal.

Él empezó a reírse y luego paró, poniendo cara seria.

–Sí. Juraría que era blanco, con crines verdes…–me dijo clavando su mirada en mis ojos. Parecía que quisiera fotografiar el terror de mis ojos y todos los poros de mi piel que amenazaban por dejar salir gotas de sudor. Sí, me entró miedo. –¿Lo conoces?

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿La verdad? ¿O mentirle? Aunque supongo que con mi reacción sería difícil hacerle que se lo creyera.

–N…no del todo. Me suena.

–¿De verdad? –me preguntó acercándose a mi cara. – porque he visto algo muy curioso…

Pánico, pánico. ¡Ah! ¡Haku! ¡Sácame de aquí!

–Cuando llegó al suelo, se transformó en…

De golpe la puerta se abrió. Menos mal. La chica de antes. Nunca me habría alegrado más de verla.

Ella le gritó unos cuantos improperios, le jaló de la oreja y se lo llevó a rastras. Menos mal.

Me giré hacia mi mesa de forma robótica y seguí comiendo ajetreada por el susto, encogida y con el corazón en la garganta.

¿Había visto a Haku? Y más problema aún, ¿y si le había reconocido por el día que vino a buscarme?

¿Q…qué podía hacer? ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Qué quería hacerle a Haku?

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Perdón. Este capítulo es muy corto.**

**¿Pero a que os ha dejado intrigados? :D (A veces pienso que sí soy algo malvada… :P)**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer y que os guste.**

**Romy Brujita, ¡muchísimas gracias! De verdad, me has motivado! :D Y bueno, lo de actualizar en menos de una semana, es porque ya lo tenía preparado… la verdad es que no soy regular. Subo cuando puedo, pero intento que sea en menos de 2 semanas… =.= pero ya se sabe, con exámenes y cosas de estas, el tiempo se pasa volando…**

**¡Pero no importa! ¡Acabaré este fic, así como me he propuesto un montón de cosas y las cumplo! (Autoanimación personal… )**

**Por cierto… ¿creéis que yo (aunque no me conozcáis, digo yo, o otra persona con la misma inquietud) podría, si se lo propusiera, llegar a un nivel parecido de Studio Ghibli? (es que me gustaría estudiar animación y hacer mis pelis, tener un estudio… y… ó.ò dios, ya os estoy rayando, ahahaha! Esto es porque el capítulo era corto… (?)**

**¡Escribidme! .**

**Mashetsu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chihiro no fukki**

**7. Lo que era obvio.**

Salí corriendo del instituto. Miré rápidamente por los patios de entrada para ver si no estaba. Pero no. Haku no estaba. Menos mal. Salí del perímetro a toda velocidad y fui corriendo hacia la guardería. Tenía que encontrarlos, arreglarlo todo. A ver si por suerte todos se reunían allí, como decía Natsume. Por una parte, me facilitaría el trabajo, y por otra, me incomodaba que ese tipo tuviera razón.

De camino a allí pasé por delante de un pozo. Me acordaba de que cuando era pequeña, cada año, con mi clase de la guardería, en una fecha específica íbamos a ese pozo a recoger agua, ya que se suponía que sus aguas curaban todos los males y concedían deseos, aunque claro, los deseos que podíamos pedir en aquella época eran los típicos de niños: quiero jugar o quiero ser bombero. La verdad es que no me acordaba de todo eso hasta que lo he visto, como esos momentos, que mientras hablas sobre algún tema te acuerdas de golpe de algo que tenías totalmente olvidado, pero que había pasado, algo que quizás no es lo más importante que pueda ocupar en tu pensamiento, pero que tiene un cierto valor para tu vida. Aunque es curiosa la mente de los niños, podemos olvidarnos tan fácilmente de algo que lo celebramos más de una vez, que lo pasamos bien. Ahora me acuerdo de que nos pasábamos toda la mañana haciendo cola para subir el cubo de agua, porque claro, no podíamos rellenar el tarrito de una vez. Cada uno tenía que bajar el cubo y subirlo por sí mismo, para hacerle llegar el mensaje al dios.

Me pregunto si realmente tenía ese poder. Conceder deseos y resolver todos los males. Si le pidiera cualquier cosa, ¿podría resolver este dolor de cabeza?

Al asomarme ahí, me caí. Sí, me caí, pero algo me cogió.

Estaba rodeada de agua, pero no había chocado contra ella. el agua me había rodeado antes de que cayera. Al abrir los ojos vi una máscara anciana que me saludaba con un: volvemos a vernos.

–¡El dios del río! –exclamé.

Él me sacó del pozo gentilmente. Inclinó su cuello-cabeza lo que sea que se puede considerar con un dragón-ciempiés de río. Yo le devolví el saludo.

–¡Sígueme, por favor! Tengo que devolverle al mundo de los espíritus. –le comenté entre emocionada y ansiosa.

Él se rió alegremente y dejó que fuera su guía. Parecía de acuerdo. Quizás me estuviera esperando.

–Jovencita, qué desastre has provocado. Será mejor que lo soluciones deprisa.

Afirmé con la cabeza y seguí mi camino, esta vez, con un ciempiés acuoso amigo mío pisándome los talones, o, mejor dicho, flotando detrás de mí.

–Pequeña, ya que me has vuelto a ayudar de mi prisión, te daré un consejo: el aire es algo que da vida o enferma a los dragones. Donde no hay agua, hay aire, donde hay aire, no puede haber agua.–me dijo el río. ¿Y eso a qué venía?

Al llegar a mi vieja guardería, vi un conjunto de seres extraños y conocidos a la vez.

Allí estaban Sin cara, el dios del ascensor y poco después apareció Haku, dejándose caer en forma de dragón.

Los miré algo expectante. ¿Se habían reunido ahí a propósito? ¿Sabían que vendría? ¿Me esperaban?

–¿Sabéis si falta alguien más?

Sin cara ofreció sus manos, el del ascensor movió los ojos e hizo una especie de bufido, el del río sólo reía, y Haku cerró los ojos en modo elegante. Entendí esos gestos como: no queda nadie más.

Sí, menos mal que estaba informada sobre seres mitológicos y había tratado con ellos antes, porque los dioses tienen maneras peculiares de expresarse.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues entonces, en marcha! –dije entusiasta para luego girarme.

Anda que, el que me viera seguida de estas gentes…

Pero, algo se me pasó de la cabeza. Algo muy importante con lo que no había contando.

–¡AAaaaah! ¿Y qué les digo a mis padres? ¿Y cómo vamos a ir? –exclamé poniéndome histérica.

–¡Ahá! ¡lo sabía! –dijo una voz que cortaba el camino. – ¡Eras tú la que organizaba esta convención!

Me giré hacia la puerta de entrada al patio de la guardería, justo detrás de mí, aunque no me hacía falta para reconocer su voz. No me sorprendió. Natsume… ese tipo… ¿tenía que estar todo el rato en el camino? ¿Qué le importaba a él?

–¿Y a ti qué?

–¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? ¡Estos cosplays son excelentes?

¿En serio? ¿Creía que eso eran cosplays? ¿Cómo alguien podía disfrazarse, sobre todo, de dragón o de ciempiés translúcido?

Sin que me diera cuenta, Natsume me cogió del brazo y se acercó a mi cara… demasiado.

–¿Qué escondes, Chihiro? ¿Qué son esta gente?

Oí a Haku gruñir.

–Vaya… actúan muy bien, ¿no crees que demasiado? –me dijo apretando la frente y sonriendo forzadamente.

–Déjame. –le dije e intenté salir de su ato.

–¡Respóndeme! ¿De qué va todo esto? –me gritó.

Ante el grito, un segundo después pude ver la cola de Haku entre medio de los dos, lo había apartado. Natsume había caído al suelo, pero tampoco se había hecho daño, seguramente, sólo alguna rascada en el codo. El que gruñía furiosamente delante de mí era Haku. La piel de su nariz se arrugaba enseñando sus dientes afilados.

–Natsume, son dioses, por si te interesa saberlo. –le contesté impasible rodeándole la cabeza a Haku por debajo para tranquilizarle.

Él me miró aterrorizado.

–Tenemos que irnos. –dije girándome.

–Espera. Ven un momento. – ¿Le dejaba hacer? Me acerqué. Me hizo un gesto para que pusiera el oído cerca de su cara. –ese dragón es el que vi el otro día. El que te he dicho antes. Se transformó en un chico y ese chico estaba el otro día en el colegio. – abrí fuertemente los ojos. Así que sí que vio a Haku… ¿Y qué quería hacer con eso? – ¿Así que no era sólo admiración, no?

Abrí los ojos, algo acalorada y me separé de él. Me giré a despedirme. Así que no era mala persona ni buscaba nada para usarlo en mi contra de manera retorcida. No es mala persona. Sólo un chico adolescente que tenía curiosidad. Siento haberle juzgado. Le sonrío en forma de despedida. Él guarda sus manos en los bolsillos y se retira.

Al volver a ver a mis amigos, vi que Haku se mostraba solemne, con una atmósfera de viento humeante a su alrededor, como si flotara, como si no pesara. Eso sólo quería decir una cosa.

Iba a volar.

Claro, ¡era tan obvio! ¿De qué otra manera iba a viajar al mundo de los espíritus? Sí, podría haber ido en tren, coche, autobús, pero siendo realistas: ¿Quién necesita eso cuando viaja con dioses?

Yo encima de Haku, y los otros dos en los pies del dragón-ciempiés de río.

El problema era el tema de papá y mamá. En fin, no pasará nada. Sólo es devolver una ramita de frutas, no puedo tardar tanto como para preocuparles…

Me subí a su lomo y le rodeé con los brazos. Sus crines eran suaves y blanditas. Era como estar en un colchón suave y calentito, ya que notaba su sangre borbotear en su interior.

Mi precioso dragón blanco, mi amado dragón blanco, bebe las noches de Sen, y sumérgete en las aguas de Chihiro. Que la luna haga brillas tus escamas, y escucha a mi blanco corazón.

Quédate conmigo. Si cierro los ojos y paso mis manos por tus escamas te siento tan cerca… eres tan mío… me gustaría estar eternamente viajando en tu lomo, aunque nunca llegara al mundo de los espíritus, siempre que esté contigo…

_Chihiro… Chihiro, ya hemos llegado._

¿Qué es esto? Una voz habla dentro de mí. Ah, es Haku. ¿Me he quedado dormida?

Al abrir los ojos me encuentro delante de la puerta roja y el túnel. Al bajar de Haku, él recupera su forma humana. Los otros ya han llegado y ya han pasado.

Sólo quedamos nosotros. Devolver la fruta y todo solucionado.

Haku me coge la mano. Como cuando éramos más pequeños. Pero justo recordar eso, me hace acordarme del estás preciosa. Un latido descontrolado se me escapa y sube toda la sangre de mi cuerpo a mi cabeza. Mis ojos están lo más abiertos posible mientras miran a Haku.

Él me mira sin comprender, sonríe y se ríe un poco.

–¿Qué? –pregunta confuso, mientras me aprieta más la mano, para que comience a andar.

Mis pasos son torpes. No debería pensar en eso. Al fin y al cabo, ¡me he dormido encima suyo! Algo tan tonto como lo que me pueda haber dicho en cierto momento no tiene por qué alterarme. Después de todos los momentos ridículos que he pasado delante suyo: ponerme a llorar, gritar su nombre descontroladamente, preguntarle por mis frases, decir frases estúpidas, dejar que se me caiga el zapato, caerme en un puente justo delante suyo, abrazarle de golpe, quedarme embobada al verle, dormirme encima suyo… realmente, después de todo esto, es irónico que me ponga como un tomate sólo por recordar que me dijo que 'estaba preciosa'. En realidad, ¡no tendría ni que tener el valor de mirarle a la cara!

Cruzamos el túnel, vuelvo a ver el césped, las figuras extrañas, las casas rotas… el río seco y la escalera. Me dirijo allí, cruzamos el río por las piedras, apoyándonos en ellas para más seguridad, y justo cuando piso el primer escalón, Haku me suelta la mano.

Me giro y lo encuentro mirando al suelo.

–¿Haku?

Parece que le duele. O que le sabe mal. Algo que no entiendo.

–No es nada. –dice él sonriendo con dolor y cogiéndome de nuevo la mano.

–¿Haku? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto dolida, no quiero verle así.

–No es nada. –me responde pasando delante de mí, con una sonrisa como siempre. – anda, vamos, arreglemos esto.

No estoy muy convencida pero no digo nada. Es extraño, me gusta estar aquí, pero no verle así.

Le veo caminar por las calles con los puños apretados.

–Haku… si es por Yubaba, no va a pasarme nada…

–Claro, qué tonto soy. –responde con una sonrisa para que vea que está bien.

Llegamos a la zona de restaurantes.

Haku se tambalea. Damos unos cuantos pasos más y me aprieta más la mano. Está sudando.

–¡Haku! –le grito.

Él se cae encima de mí.

–L-lo siento. Tenía prohibido volver aquí. – me dice en susurros.

–¡No!¡No, Haku! –grito histérica, lo pongo en una posición más cómoda sobre el suelo. – ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor! ¿No hay nadie? ¡Haku…!–miré a todos lados, pero no, todavía no era de noche.

¿Y ahora qué hago?

¡Hakuuu! ¡No te mueraaaas!

Si tuviera una pasta de hierbas… Me hubiera ido tan bien que el dios del río… pero no podía pedirle nada… aunque me dijo esa extraña frase…

¡Espera! ¿Él ya sabía que Haku estaba hechizado? ¿Qué debe tener? ¿Un sello?

De golpe, empiezan a encender las luces y comienzan a surgir sombras del suelo, de las paredes, que parecen no darse cuenta de nuestra existencia. Las cocinas sacan humo, el olor a comida es sofocante. Sólo puedo ver a los espíritus caminando hacia los puestos.

–¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor! –grito dolida.

Pero no me escuchan, es más, parece que ni siquiera nos ven. Pasan por encima de nosotros. Y cuando vuelvo a mirar a Haku para ver su estado y ver que está palido y sudando de mala manera, me doy cuenta también de que mis piernas empiezan a confundirse con el suelo.

–¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Estoy desapareciendo! –grito histérica.

Se supone que comiendo algo de aquí no pasará nada, pero me lo tiene que dar alguien de este mundo, ¡si no puedo convertirme en cerdo!

Y Haku…

Lo cojo de debajo de las axilas con las últimas fuerzas materiales que me quedan antes de empezar a ser tan transparente que atraviese su cuerpo y no pueda hacer nada para salvarle, mientras vea cómo los espíritus pasen por encima y pisen su cuerpo moribundo.

Lo llevo a una pared y le toco la cara. Pero mi mano se hunde en su mejilla.

No… Haku… tengo… tengo que salvarte. ¿Pero cómo?

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que lágrimas caen de mis ojos, pero no por saber que estoy desapareciendo y pronto dejaré de existir, si no porque mientras sucede esto veo como la vida de la persona a quien más amo en este mundo se está desvaneciendo ante mis ojos sin que pueda hacer nada.

Por favor… debe haber algo que pueda hacer…

_El aire es algo que da vida o enferma a los dragones._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, presiono mis labios sobre los suyos y aspiro todo lo que puedo, con la esperanza de que al menos mis labios todavía conserven algo de substancia, no como mis manos. Debía sacar aire. Quizás era que estaba contaminado. Tenía el aire en los pulmones contaminado y no daba paso al agua, su parte existencial del ser, para un dragón de río.

Aspirar… era cansado, se necesitaba fuerza… me ponía colorada… por no pensar que a la vez estaba besando a Haku, aunque me fundía en él, cada vez notaba cómo le traspasaba más, cómo mi acción no estaba siendo lo funcional que debía ser porque perdía materialidad, estaba desapareciendo en él.

De pronto sentí una sustancia pasar de su boca a la mía, y al instante, la escupí. Vi un bicho negro, parecido al del sello de la otra vez. Dejé que se fuera.

Le cogí la cabeza como pude, aunque mis manos se hundían en ella.

–Haku, Haku, despierta. – le dije temblando.

Se me humedecieron los ojos. No… no se podía estar muriendo. ¡Tenía… Tenía que haberle salvado!

–Haku…–susurré mientras las lágrimas se despedían de mis ojos.

Mi… mi intento no podía haber sido inútil… ¡no era posible que muriésemos los dos! Además, ¿no le había sacado el bicho?

Pasé mis manos por mi cara para secar las lágrimas inmateriales.

Vi como apretaba los ojos y luego los abría. Me miró a mí. Y me sonrió.

Me tiré al suelo a abrazarle, y reí entre sollozos de felicidad. Lo único que notaba todavía con algo de peso era mi cabeza y mi pecho…

–Me has salvado otra vez…–me susurró él con voz ronca. –¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

–N-no importa. –dije riendo y recuperando la postura.

Sí. Reía. Le había salvado. No había muerto. Aunque estaba desapareciendo, me daba igual. Estaba tan inmensamente feliz de que estuviera bien.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados mientras disparaban lágrimas de alegría, y de pronto, sentí algo introducirse en mi boca. Era dulce. Una fruta.

–Mastica y traga. –me dijo. O me volvió a decir.

Le hice caso. ¡Obviamente! Pronto empecé a sentir cómo dejaba de verme difuminada y translúcida. Sonreí.

Estaba agotada de tanto susto y me temblaban un poco las piernas, aunque no las podía mover. Haku también estaba cansado.

–menos mal que he cogido esto en la entrada…–me dijo señalando unas pequeñas bayas en la mano, sacadas de su bolsillo.

¿Eh? ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? Ni me había dado cuenta.

Suspiré de alivio. Quería descansar.

Él subió la mirada para inspeccionar mis ojos. Me sobresaltó. Sonrió.

–¿Cómo lo has hecho? –me preguntó. ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¡Que no te lo pienso decir!

–Secreto. –le respondí con una sonrisa.

Él se acercó un poco a mí y me dijo:

–Algún día me lo contarás.

Con el susto, me levanté de golpe y empecé a andar como un robot. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle ESO. ALGÚN. DÍA? ¿Cómo sería el diálogo? : Te aspiré. ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Ridículo y avergonzante!

Dejando estos pensamientos aparte, ahora, teníamos que ir a dejar la ramita al sitio original por lo visto.

Fuimos en silencio. Él iba detrás de mí. Yo iba distraída mirando al suelo y tocándome los labios. Si hubiera sido de otra manera… llegamos al pequeño jardín de donde venía el arbusto. Saqué la rama que la tenía en el bolsillo y la coloqué donde le tocaba, todavía estaba el tronco roto de mi acto, al juntar las dos partes, inmediatamente la unión se cerró y en el cielo se notó un colapso. Los dos mundos habían vuelto a separarse.

–Bueno, supongo que ya está. – dije levantándome.

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**EEmmmss… sé que ha pasado tiempo… estaba ocupada, lo siento.**

**¡Pero este capítulo es muy largo! O al menos, pasan muchas cosas. Pensaba en partirlo en dos, pero digo, va da igual, ¡entero!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyan, me escriben reviews y me hacen feliz… :3 ¡seguid haciéndolo, por favor! Ah, y me gustaría que también escribierais vuestros propios fics, que ya leo en inglés, pero qué queréis, siempre da un poco de pereza xD**

**Pues, ¡hasta cuando pueda! ¡Que a partir de aquí voy a tener que improvisar muuuucho!**

**Yanne!**

**Mashetsu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chihiro no fukki**

**8. Poderíos.**

De pronto vi a una avalancha de gente, o más que gente, seres espirituales abalanzarse sobre mí. Por un momento creí que me querían matar, pero pronto vi sus caras de felicidad. ¿Por qué estaban tan contentos?

Esos que llevaban unas máscaras blancas con un vestido rojo hasta el suelo, los pollos, las ranas, las babosas, mis amigos, Rin, Kamajii… jo, cuánto de tiempo sin verles… también estaba Boh, el cuervo, las cabezas… y Yubaba.

–¡Seeeeen! – gritaron mis amigos para que estuviera bien preparada para dejar abrazarme por ellos cuando me alcanzaran.

–¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo tan insensato? –me riñó Rin de sopetón, después de abrazarme. Si es que… no había cambiado nada. –Pero dime, ¿cómo te ha ido en todos estos años? –me preguntó ahora con una enorme sonrisa.

–P…pues… bien-le respondí. No era momento para criticar todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, las mudanzas y todo eso… demasiado aburrido y desesperante. No era buen momento. Para nada.

Vi a Yubaba acercarse a mí impetuosamente. Me entraron escalofríos. Esa mujer daba mucho miedo. Respira hondo, Chihiro. Respira hondo.

– ¡Sen! –me llamó. Di un respingo. Aunque ya esperaba que me fuera a llamar la atención, su voz es tremenda. – ¡maldita niña! ¿Quién te crees que eres para llevarte algo de este mundo?

–¡Lo siento, abuelita! –le respondí rápidamente, a ver si eso la enternecía un poco… –¡no tenía ni idea!

Ella suspiró.

–En fin. – dijo en algo parecido a un susurro. – supongo que como lo has arreglado todo no puedo castigarte. –dijo mirando hacia la casa de baños y sacando un cigarro del bolsillo para luego encenderlo y bufarlo.

Quizás no se de cuenta, pero la visión de verla sacando el humo por la nariz es horripilante.

Volvió a girarse hacia mí.

–Lo que me pregunto ahora es… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora contigo? –me miró inquisitivamente. ¡Como si yo supiera la respuesta! –el mar se ha cerrado. – me comunicó.

Tragué saliva. Es verdad. ¿Y ahora qué?

–¡P…pues firmaré el contrato! –grité no muy convencida.

Todos se llevaron un susto. Incluso Haku, que ya no me acordaba siquiera que estaba detrás de mí, susurró un: No, Chihiro.

Pero lo siento, Haku, debo hacerlo. Si no, quizás me convierta en cerdo, o en carbón ¡o en lo que Yubaba quiera! Y no estoy dispuesta a eso…

–¡Déjeme trabajar aquí de nuevo! –le supliqué potentemente.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego los entrecerró. Vi un atisbo de añoranza en ellos. Sonreí disimuladamente. No podía olvidar aquellos tiempos.

–Está bien, niña. ¿De qué quieres trabajar?

¿Qué? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Me estaba preguntando?

–¿Uh? Yo… no sé… –me miró levantando una ceja, cuyo significado interpreté como: ¿quizás quieras trabajar en las calderas? – ¡estaría bien el trabajo de la vez anterior! –dije con toda la seguridad con que me veía capaz.

–Está bien… –dijo soplando humo. Luego apartó la mirada de mí. – Y tú, Haku… me has desobedecido…

Él no dijo nada, mantuvo la mirada impasible, esa fachada de mármol que siempre mostraba frente a Yubaba. Era increíble la fortaleza que tenía frente ella. No le tenía ningún miedo.

–Ya hablaremos. – le dijo escupiendo las palabras y se giró. – Sen, sígueme, hay un contrato que debes firmar.

La seguí a unos pasos de distancia. Pasamos el puente rojo. No estaba Sin cara. Entramos por la puerta principal. No recordaba haber entrado nunca por ahí, sólo la había visto desde dentro, para recibir clientes. Entrar por ahí me hacía sentir una persona importante. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, seguía a la dueña de los baños. Pese a eso, y pese al gran pánico que me ofrecían, prefería entrar bajando esas escaleras y pasar por las calderas.

A mi paso oía cómo el resto de espíritus me seguían y entraban en la casa de baños. El descanso había acabado y debían seguir con el trabajo, y los dioses, a descansar en sus calentitas bañeras.

Subimos en ascensor. Ella no decía nada. Me parecía extraño. Con lo quejica que es…

Finalmente llegamos a su despacho. Estaba vacío. Las cabezas y Boh todavía no habían ascendido. Se sentó en la silla, parecía cansada. Yo me quedé de pie en la alfombra, en frente a la chimenea y aguardé.

Una hoja salió levitando de entre medio de un montón de papeles tirados por el suelo y me lo acercó con una pluma. Ni me miró ni me dijo nada. Ya sabía qué tenía que hacer. Ya sabía que yo sabía qué tenía que hacer.

Escribir mi nombre.

Y sin más, fue lo que hice.

Me arrodillé para escribir en el suelo de al lado de la chimenea, que era liso. El papel se veía amarillento con ese fuego.

Ogino Chihiro.

Vaya, mi caligrafía había cambiado desde aquél entonces.

El papel fue arrancado de mis manos y ella arrancó los caracteres de la hoja sin más, finalmente me dijo lo de la otra vez.

–Ahora tu nombre es Sen.

–¡Sí! –afirmé con una inclinación de cabeza.

–¡Sen! –exclamó mi nombre, yo sin saber por qué.

– ¡Sí! –contesté inmediatamente.

–Trabaja duro. Y seas bienvenida. – me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Sonreí agradecida.

–¡Sí, señora!

–Ven a verme mañana. –me dijo distraída, con además de que pudiera irme, así que incliné la cabeza para marchar. – ¡ah! –levanté los ojos para mirarla. – y no dejes entrar a nadie a los baños sin mi permiso.

Afirmé con la cabeza con ímpetu. ¡Claro! No más problemas con Sin caras.

–¿Me has llamado? –dijo una voz a mi derecha.

Haku…

–Sí. – respondió Yubaba. ¿Cómo le había llamado?¿Telepatía? ¡Ella ha estado todo este rato conmigo! – lleva a Sen a su puesto de trabajo.

Él afirmó con la cabeza. Se giró hacia mí.

–Vamos, Sen.

Sacudí la cabeza y le seguí. Era extraño, en esa situación, él se veía tan impresionante… tan poderoso, tan serio…

Llegamos al ascensor.

Vale, no llamarle, y menos llamarle Haku… venga, Sen, contrólate, contrólate.

–¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido firmar el contrato? – me recriminó mosqueado.

¡Eh! ¡Ahora ha sido él!

–¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? –le devolví.

Él bufó y frunció el ceño.

Bajé la mirada. Jo, ahora se ha enfadado…

Llegamos a la planta y le seguí. Los de allí me miraban entre curiosos y contentos. ¿Tanto se alegraba todo el mundo de volver a verme?

Haku se acercó al hombre ranudo y le preguntó:

–¿Dónde está Rin?

A los pocos segundo apareció ella radiante por la puerta. Vi cómo Haku sonreía. Él inclinó la cabeza para mirarme. Tenía unos ojos tan tiernos…

–Vamos…– me empujó con una palmadita en la espalda.

Fui con Rin, y Haku volvió a subir las escaleras.

¿Y ahora qué será de él? ¿Qué le hará Yubaba? Estos pensamientos no me dejaban tranquila, pese a tener a Rin a mi lado.

–¡Qué bien! ¡Otra vez juntas! –dijo ella con ánimo.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

–¡Oye! ¡Has crecido mucho! –me dijo. –ya eres toda una señorita. – continuó riéndose.

Yo enrojecí un poco.

–Me gustaría haber visto la cara de Haku cuando te vio. – dijo pícara, y se puso a reír.

Eso todavía hizo que me pusiera más roja. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

–¡No puso ninguna cara! ¿Cómo crees que debería estar? ¡Es normal que haya crecido! –le grité intentando disculpar a Haku.

–¡Ah, ah! –exclamó ella con tono de negación. – ¿Y la tuya cuando le viste? ¿Qué? ¿EH? ¿EH? –preguntó riéndose todavía más.

Me enfurecía. Me sonrojaba. Me agobiaba.

–Yo… entonces no le recordaba. –dije mirando hacia abajo. – Ahora que lo dices… si sí que le hubiera recordado… entonces… –lo dije en un susurro, pero de golpe noté como una nube de calor salió de mi cabeza, como una burbuja de aire hirviendo. Me llevé las manos a la cara, para intentar bajar el calor de mis mofletes con el frío de mis manos.

–Pfff… ¡jajjajaja! – se rió ella entre burlona y sinceramente. En fin, era Rin. –en fin, vamos a buscarte ropa limpia.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**No me matéis, ¡por favor! Muchos, muchísimo exámenes.**

**Y lo sé, demasiado diálogo. Pero es que en este capítulo tampoco había mucho sentimiento que contar… O_o**

**Bueeno, espero que os haya gustado y escribidme muchos reviews, ¿vale? **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Mashetsu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chihiro no fukki**

**9. Lo inevitable.**

¿Qué es lo que me espera en este mundo? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que trabajar para Yubaba? ¿Cuándo podré decirle lo que siento a Haku?

El trabajo en el Aburaya es duro. No paramos de limpiar, cada día que pasa, de invitar a dioses, de guiarlos a los baños, de comer arroz, pedir baños de hierbas para los huéspedes… Aunque sí es verdad que el capataz cada día me hace más caso, también es porque soy eficiente. Y, si no lo fuera, me iría muy mal. Porque, aunque no lo quisiera, Sin Cara me salvó en aquél entonces.

Veo a Haku en una baranda de un piso alto mientras me dirijo a la puerta de entrada a recibir a uno de los dioses. ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que tocar la bañera grande? Bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada al olor, pero digamos que no es de lo más agradable, y encima, es lo que da más trabajo…

Le atiendo con una reverencia y una sonrisa y lo conduzco a su bañera.

**Haku POV**

No puedo dejar de mirarla. Cómo, con sus manitas y su sonrisa mueve mundos, como se atreve con esos dioses repugnantes, dioses con los que ni se atreven los demás trabajadores. Apoyo mi cabeza en la baranda. La observo.

Verla con ese traje rojo rosáceo, el de los trabajadores de aquí, hace que piense que nunca se fue, que siempre estuvo aquí, que aquí se va a quedar, y que aquí es feliz.

Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo más voy a poder retenerla a mi lado?

Soy un maldito egoísta. Ella no debería estar aquí. Debería haberse marchado justamente después de dejar la rama… no, fui egoísta mucho antes. No debí haberle prometido que nos reencontraríamos. No me habría esperado. Ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado tanto por mí cuando estuve a punto de morir…

Ella debe estar con sus padres. Como la otra vez. Chihiro debe regresar al lado de sus padres.

Ellos se han quedado solos. Yo me he llevado a su hija. Pero su hija es suya. Jamás podrá ser mía. Aunque no pueda llevarla de vuelta. Ya no.

¿Además? ¿Qué van a hacer sus padres sin ella? Sin su energía, su valentía, su bondad… ¿qué podrían llegar a hacer esos padres suyos?

No puede quedarse aquí. Pero tampoco quiero que se vaya.

Guía al dios a la bañera, y el dios, al mezclarse con el agua, lo invade todo de barro. Ella se ensucia completamente. Pero le ayuda. Yo no estuve aquí cuando hizo lo mismo años atrás, pero tras su partida, no dejaban de comentarlo.

–Haku, holgazán. ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que hablamos? – me dijo la anciana voz de Yubaba dándome un golpe en la cabeza con su abanico.

Sí, todo era bonito mientras podía olvidar a esta mujer de mi vida.

–Ahora mismo voy, Yubaba. –le respondí con rencor.

Sabía que me molestaba. Lo hacía porque ahora tendría que servirla hasta que le apeteciera. No me dejaba ir de sus dominios, y aún peor, no podía pasar del límite de las escaleras. Además, sabía que Chihiro algún día debería irse. Y, por supuesto, me dejó bien claro que no me acercara a ella más de lo necesario. Pero, sinceramente, no me intimida.

Bajé las escaleras. Requerían mi ayuda, pero todavía no había demasiada gente. Realmente, olía muy mal, ese dios. Chihiro estaba justo en el borde de la bañera, estirando algo, una cuerda, vi mejor. Me acerqué a ella para ayudarla. Para que fuese más eficiente, la rodeé con mis brazos y situé mis manos al lado de las suyas, para hacer más fuerza. Sentía su ropa mojada en mi pecho, y cómo se estremecía, de la fuerza y del frío, a la vez.

Finalmente lo logramos, se le había clavado: una espina en el costado.

O eso es lo que dijo ella.

Un montón de porquería salió de ese ser. Por una parte, Chihiro creyó que se trataba de un dios del río, pero no era así, era, en este caso, un dios terrestre, putrefacto, pero porque estaba infectado, de algo que nadie nunca supo.

El dios abandonó la bañera y yo bajé de ella también, mirando el rastro que dejaba al pasar. Chihiro todavía estaba arriba. Estaba insegura. Ser más mayor hace que veas el suelo más abajo y menos cerca, da más miedo por si te vas a dar un buen porrazo. Finalmente, deslizó uno de sus pies por la superficie, pero al estar mojada, resbaló y cayó encima de mí. La aguanté en un abrazo y di un paso hacia atrás, para evitar caernos.

Estaba fría, estaba mojada. Su cuerpo estaba tocando al mío del golpe, y ella, petrificada, no se podía mover. Y yo, simplemente, no quería.

–Chihiro, ¿tienes frío? –le susurré.

Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

–¿Chi…hi…ro? –preguntó. –Soy Sen.

No, esto no iba bien. Ya no lo recordaba.

–No… tu verdadero nombre no es Sen. Es Chihiro. ¿Te acuerdas? Yubaba te robó el nombre para mantenerte en este mundo.

Ella se estremeció, y yo le sujeté los hombros.

–Haku… tú eres Kohaku, ¿verdad? Ya me acuerdo… –dijo ella, todavía algo aturdida. – ¡Aah! –gritó dándose golpes en la cabeza. –¿Pero qué hago aquí? ¡Papá y mamá…! ¡Deben estar preocupados! ¡No puedo desaparecer sin más! –gritaba histérica.

Bajé la mirada.

–Lo siento… –le susurré y me di la vuelta.

–¿Haku? –me llamó sorprendida. Su voz me inmovilizaba. ¿Qué quería que hiciese si me llamaba de esa manera?

–Debes irte. –le dije solamente.

Me dispuse a andar mirando al frente. Sentí cómo su mano me tocaba el brazo para detenerme. Vacilé, pero seguí adelante.

Ella tiene que marcharse.

Por el corredor me encontré a Rin, que iba con dos boles de arroz.

–¡Haku! ¿Es que le han rechazado? –me preguntó burlonamente.

¿Tanto se me notaba que estaba enfadado?

–Déjame en paz.

Ella bufó y siguió su camino. Seguramente ahora iría a reírse de mí con Chihiro o algo así.

Salí de la casa de baños y me puse a mirar el tren que pasaba por debajo del puente. Era relajante. Pero, ¿por qué todo tenía que recordarme a ella? La primera vez que la vi en este mundo, fue aquí.

Me convertí en dragón y fui a sobrevolar los cielos. Volaba y volaba, hasta que llegó un sitio en el que el cielo no me dejaba avanzar más. La barrera de Yubaba, seguramente.

Volví a la casa de baños, y no pude evitar pasarme por delante de sus dormitorios. Total, debía ser una habitación vacía.

Pero al pasar por delante, no lo estaba. Estaba ella, sentada en el balcón, con una pierna caída al vacío, y la otra sujeta entre sus brazos. Miraba tanto abajo como al cielo. Y entonces me vio a mí.

No pude evitarlo, era un dragón blanco, y era fácilmente visible entre el cielo. Bajó la cabeza, subió la otra pierna, y vi cómo sus hombros se sacudían. Estaba llorando.

¿Yo la había hecho llorar?

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Irme como si no la hubiera visto? ¿Ir con ella? Pero, pero…

Antes de que pudiera decidir, vi que levantaba un poco la cabeza. Me estaba mirando. Y sólo podía ver sus ojos. Me analizaban. Quería saber qué decisión tomaría. Bien, pues si era así…

Pocos instantes después aterricé a su lado y me convertí en mi forma 'humana'. Ella se giró a mirarme. Yo la miraba a ella.

¿Y ahora qué?

Qué situación más extraña, vergonzante y fuera de lugar. Y sin previo aviso, ella me sonrió.

Si pudiera ver todas sus sonrisas, seguro que este mundo me parecería diferente.

–Lo siento. –le dije. – en realidad, no quiero que te vayas. Pero eso no quiere decir que no debas hacerlo.

Ella me miró.

–Ya lo sé. No puedo dejar a mamá y a papá… pero tampoco quiero dejarte a ti, ni a Rin, ni a Kamaji, y yo… yo… – vi cómo se le humedecían de nuevo los ojos y volvía a sacar lagrimones.

Le rodeé la espalda agachándome en cuclillas.

–Vamos a dar una vuelta.

**¡Fin del capítulo!**

**¡Lo siento muchíiiisimo! Es que llevo una vida muy estresada, yy, yyy, bueno, eso, además, no tenía muy claro cómo hacer este momento de transición.**

**¿Os ha parecido bien esta narrativa con el punto de vista de Haku en pasado? Sé que lo tendré que volver a usar en otro punto, pero no sé si en más, depende de cómo transcurra la historia.**

**Bueno, este capítulo deja mucho que desear, que digamos, además de que es muy corto. ¡Pero es que no os quería dejar dos meses sin actualizar nada! .**

**En fin, espero vuestros reviews, ¡y muchas gracias por leerlo! **

**Mashetsu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chihiro no fukki**

**10. Confusión.**

Haku me levantó del balcón y me dio la mano. Me llevó por unos sitios de la casa de baños que nunca habría imaginado. Sitios por los que no había clientes, ni trabajadores, sitios cerrados y silenciosos, almacenes o algo así, poco concurridos, fuera del alcance de Yubaba.

Salimos del Aburaya por las calderas, atravesamos el puente y llegamos al jardín.

Yo que me quejaba de que las únicas flores que me habían regalado eran de despedida, y él me había regalado miles de flores.

–Chihiro, ¿te acuerdas? –me preguntó parándose.

–Sí. Me trajiste aquí para que viese a mis padres, que eran unos cerdos. Y luego me diste bolas de arroz. –le dije, para asegurarle que me acordaba. –me dieron muchos ánimos. ¡Te lo agradezco! –le dije con una sonrisa.

Él también sonreía. Él siempre me sonreía. Pero se le curvó la sonrisa. ¿Qué pasa, Haku?

–Será mejor que nos vayamos…–dijo él. –Yubaba nos estará buscando.

–¡No! ¡Espera! –le llamé cogiéndole del pantalón. –¿Ya te quieres ir? ¿Por qué me has traído, entonces?

Haku entrecerró los ojos y se arrodilló a mi lado.

–Vamos, Chihiro, ¿no querrás que Yubaba se enfade?

–Haku… no te entiendo…–le dije.

Vi cómo Haku ponía sus dedos en mi frente, y poco después estaba inconsciente.

En mi sueño, veía a Haku triste, apartando su mirada de mí, no sabía qué era, soledad o decepción… no lo sé. No me gustaba verle así. No sabía qué le causaba ese mal trago, no sabía cómo ayudarle. Y además, él quería ocultarlo.

Al despertar me encontré en una cama ancha, en un colchón. Extraño. Sólo deberían tener estos lujos los clientes o Yubaba. La habitación estaba a oscuras, y era de un color azul oscuro, o quizás no, pero la oscuridad no me permitía verlo bien.

Sentí algo pasar por mi cara. Un roce muy frío, pero muy suave. Muy delicado.

–Chihiro…–oí que me susurraban. ¿Quién sería? Quise abrir los ojos, pero me daba miedo.

Luego sentí algo todavía más suave en mi frente. Me dio un beso. Y me cogió la mano. Esa mano… era Haku, la conocía. Incluso si no me la hubiese cogido antes, me acordaría de cuando era pequeña.

No me la soltó. Y dormí otra vez.

Al despertar de nuevo entraba luz por una de las ventanas, y esto hizo que abriera los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado, exactamente? Me levanté de la cama y fui a inspeccionar. Era una habitación enorme, daba al exterior, seguramente era la habitación de Haku. Era oscura, casi no tenía nada, y era de colores azules. Era bonita, pero estaba desierta. Me asomé al balcón para ver si lo veía, pero no estaba.

Ahora que lo pienso, sigo teniendo que irme de aquí. Pero no sé qué demonios ha hecho Haku conmigo, ni por qué. ¿A qué venía eso de dejarme inconsciente?

De verdad que hay veces que no le entiendo, es tan misterioso… pero aún así, no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Tengo que irme de este mundo, pero eso quiere decir que él se quedará aquí, y yo… yo…¡no quiero!

Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer para volver? No tengo que salvar a mis padres, sé mi nombre… ¡no sé qué tengo que hacer! ¿Salvar a mis amigos? ¿A Haku? ¿Cómo? Ya le dije su nombre, dos veces, pero parece que no puede cerrar el pacto con Yubaba, y yo… no sé si puedo hacer algo. Luego… ¡ah! Quizás si ayudara a Rin… ella… dijo que quería viajar a la ciudad… quizás… ¿cómo se debería llamar Rin?

Salí corriendo de la habitación, cerré la puerta y después de dar unas vueltas me orienté. Estaba en el piso más alto. Bajé hasta mi habitación, pero Rin no estaba allí. Así que fui a los baños y, bueno, digamos que no estaba muy contenta.

Le había tocado la bañera grande, y yo no estaba con ella.

–¡Rin! –la llamé.

Ella soltó la esponja y me miró enfadada.

–¿Qué quieres, Sen? Después de que a la señorita le dé por desmayarse me viene con cara ajetreada a pedirme algo. ¡Pues no te lo voy a dar! ¡Sea lo que sea!

La miré con ojos de gata y luego le sonreí traviesa.

–¿Te acuerdas de tu nombre?

–¿Qué si me acuerdo? –me pregunta con el ceño fruncido. –¿Estás tonta? ¡Rin!

Yo empecé a reírme.

–No es Rin. –le dije bajito. –pero aquí no te lo puedo decir.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Me llamo de otra manera?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo en que me di cuenta de que ya sabía cómo se llamaba. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que me siguiera.

–Pero… –ella miró un momento hacia atrás, a la bañera grande, luego tiró la esponja al suelo y suspiró: –¡genial! –con un tono fastidiado.

Fuimos a las escaleras por donde se bajan a las calderas y nos sentamos en uno de esos escalones, mirando el vacío.

–Pues eso, Rin. Haku una vez me contó que Yubaba nos roba los nombres, y por eso nos retiene en la casa de baños. Pero Haku se acordaba del mío, y por eso pude irme de aquí. –le dije con voz neutra. – y como me dijiste que querías salir de aquí… no sé cómo, creo que sé cómo te llamas realmente. Tú eras amiga de mi madre, ibais a la misma escuela. Siempre supuse que te había pasado algo como a mí, tienes pinta de humana.

–¡Oye! –exclamó, como si le hubiera echado una ofensa gordísima.

–Pues bien, según ella, un día desapareciste. Esto me lo contó cuando tenía diez años, el día en que regresé al mundo humano… ellos creían que había desaparecido, y por eso me lo contó en ese momento. –le dije más para mí que para ella. –así que, tu verdadero nombre es Ringo.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, como si se hubiera dado un susto tremendo, y como si toda su vida pasara por delante de sus ojos.

–¡E…es verdad! ¡Me llamo Ringo Shirigakure! ¡Estudiaba ciencias en el instituto del norte de Tokio, pero un día tuve que mudarme! –Luego me miró. –ahora que lo dices, te pareces mucho a ella. –me dijo tiernamente. Quizás después de tanto tiempo no se acordara del nombre de mi madre.

Yo le sonreí.

–Ahora ya puedes irte. A donde quieras. –le dije.

–Pero, ¡te echaré de menos! –me lloró.

–Y yo a ti, pero tengo que volver a mi mundo. También dejaré a los demás aquí.

Entonces ella sonrió pícaramente.

–¿A Haku también?

–¿Q…qué pasa con él? –dije volviéndome colorada.

–Naaaada. –dijo rodando los ojos. –se nota que te gusta. Él no quiere que te vayas, que lo sepas.

Yo suspiré.

–Lo había supuesto. Pero no entiendo por qué. Somos amigos, además, él sabe que debo irme, él mismo me lo dijo.

–Ya… pero te lo dijo porque te quiere, por eso mismo no quiere que te vayas. –le dijo mirando a las nubes.

–No tiene ningún sentido, esto que dices.

–Bueno, no te lo mires como que no quiere que te vayas, sino como que quiere que te quedes a su lado. Entonces tiene más sentido, ¿no?

Supongo que sí… Aunque… la manera que tiene de quererme es diferente de la mía a la suya…

En fin, Haku, tendré que irme.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Vale, sí, ya podéis describirme los diferentes tipos de tortura que habríais utilizado contra mía si me hubierais visto por ahí. TT**

**¡Lo siento muchísimo! Pero sabeis? Exámenes, trabajos, obsesiones con musicales, Navidad, primos y estas cosas. Quitan tiempo. Y como ya he dicho, nuevas obsesiones hacen que no te venga la motivación, por eso este capítulo es más flojo. Por suerte, el final ya lo tengo escrito, así que estará bien.**

**Espero que lo sigáis leyendo (aunque sea más cutre).**

**Feliz año nuevo a todos!**

**Mashetsu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chihiro no fukki**

**11. Preparados.**

Me planto delante de la puerta de Yubaba. Miro el pomo de la puerta. Tengo que picar, pero, es que, esta cosa… ¡tiene la cara de Yubaba! ¿Cómo quiere que le coja la cara a esta mujer? La marecilla se despierta y rueda sus ojos de oro. Me mira, y yo me quedo petrificada. Es que, ¿por qué tiene que poner su horrible cara por todos lados? Trago saliva y levanto la mano en ademán de coger esa cabeza de oro.

–¡Niña! –me grita. – ¿Qué no sabes cómo se deben picar a las puertas?

Yo me quedo callada, sin saber qué contestar. Realmente, no sabía la respuesta.

Sin embargo, la puerta se abre, y, como la otra vez, una fuerza invisible me coge de mis ropas y me lleva a su despacho.

–¿Y bien? –pregunta sin levantar la mirada del papeleo.

–¡Voy a irme de aquí, Yubaba!

–¿A sí? ¿Y quién te crees para hacer eso? –dijo mirándome fríamente.

–Chihiro. ¡Soy Chihiro, Yubaba, y esta vez, no tengo que elegir entre cerdos para saber quiénes son mis padres ni nada! Así que, sin más, voy a irme.

–¡Ja! –se rió de mí. –¿Te crees más lista que yo? ¿Una vieja anciana que ha llevado esta casa de baños durante miles de años, haciendo que ninguno de sus trabajadores pudiera escapar?

Empezó a caerme sudor frío por la frente, pero yo seguía quieta.

–No irías a pensar que… dejarte trabajar aquí sería a cambio de nada, ¿no? –me dijo con una sonrisa enfadada.

Pero esa sonrisa se le rompió. Estaba mintiendo.

–¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Yubaba? ¿Qué es lo que me retiene aquí? – dije enfadada. – He liberado a Rin.

–No es Rin, aunque por eso me debes algo más alto, era una buena trabajadora, pero la bribona ya se ha marchado por patas. –dijo ella molesta. –el asunto, es algo que no te va a dar igual. –levanté una ceja, para que se explicara de una vez. –Haku, tu amado dragón.

–¿Qué? –pregunté entrando un poco en pánico. –¡él no…!

–Mira, chica, él está sometido a una maldición, pero una maldición que no puede solucionarse en este mundo, porque el problema que instiga la vida del joven dragón es mucho más material y real de lo que aquí existe. El problema reside… en tu mundo.

–Ya… ¿entonces?

–La única razón que tiene Haku de seguir viviendo es que te pueda volver a ver, y que puedas vivir lo mismo que él. Él no puede vivir una vida si tú estás muerta.

–¿Y eso de dónde lo sacas? –pregunté sorprendida y sospechosa.

–De su corazón. –dijo entre risas. –así que, debes saber que, en el momento en que cruces ese túnel, el dragón morirá.

Me quedé un rato petrificada. No podía ser. ¡No puede ser cierto! Para eso… para eso me quedaría viviendo en este sitio, papá y mamá podrían apañarse… sufrirían, quizás todo el mundo empezara una búsqueda de mi cadáver, pero… pero… Haku no moriría, ¿no?

–¿Todavía quieres irte? –preguntó Yubaba con un cigarro en la boca.

–Yo… yo… tengo que… tengo que hablar con él. –le dije confundida y salí corriendo del despacho de Yubaba, esquivando las cabezas.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, me recorrí todos los pasillos en busca de Haku, hasta que bajé a las calderas, pero ni allí estaba.

–¡Kamaji!¡Kamaji! ¿Sabes dónde está Haku? –le pregunté preocupada.

–Él… bueno, creo que fue a dar una vuelta… ¿qué pasa, pequeña? –me preguntó parando un poco el trabajo.

–Yo… yo…–dije sentándome en el suelo. –verás, Haku me dijo que tengo que regresar a mi mundo… y supongo que tiene razón, ya sabes, dejé a mis padres sin decirles nada, y estarán preocupados y… – empecé a decir estrujándome la cabeza.

–¿Te da pena dejar este sitio? –dijo él con voz paternal.

–¡No! –gritó ella. –Bueno, ¡no que no! Sí que lo echaría de menos, a ti, a Rin, incluso a Yubaba, pero es que, ¡si me voy Haku morir!

–¿Eh? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? –preguntó Kamaji extrañado.

–Me lo ha dicho Yubaba. No he entendido bien la razón pero, se ve que si yo me voy de aquí, él no podrá vivir.

–Mmm…– canturreó él mirando el techo. –creo que eso es falso. ¿No te dijo eso para engañarte y enredarte aquí?

–Pero, ¿y si fuera cierto? Si Haku muriese… ¡yo no lo sabría! ¿Cómo podría irme de aquí y pensar que quizás he matado a mi mejor amigo?

Él sonrió cálidamente.

–No sufras, pequeña. Eso no pasará. Haku es un chico fuerte. –suspiró. –qué poder es el amor. Además, piensa que Haku nunca podrá morir siempre que sepa que volveréis a veros.

–¿Pero…cómo? –pregunté.

–Eso es algo que debes descubrir tú misma. Pero piensa, Chihiro, que el mundo al que perteneces es el lugar donde viven tus padres, por mucho que quieras este mundo, ese es un mundo más perfecto, y menos cruel como lo es este. Este es un mundo para espíritus, para pagar nuestros errores, no es lugar para una chica que apenas ha vivido.

–Ya, pero yo… –empecé a decir.

–No digas nada, será mejor que vayas a despedirte. Creo que estaba en el puente de entrada. –dijo Kamaji.

–Gracias, Kamaji. Siempre serás un gran amigo. Jamás te olvidaré. Adiós.

–Hasta siempre, pequeña.

Las bolitas de ollín me habían traído las zapatillas, me las puse y salí de las calderas. Subí los escalones mirando al vacío. Los ojos se me empañaban de lágrimas. Quizás no podría volver a ver ese acantilado, las granjas de cerdos, no pisar estas maderas mal puestas, la pequeña puertecita que me hacía sentir una trabajadora que conocía secretos, no volvería a ver la puerta de entrada, con el símbolo de 'Yuya' en la tela azul, ni el enorme edificio rojo con esa chimenea tan colosal. Tampoco vería ese puente de barandas rojas tan precioso, ni a Haku apoyado en ellas mirando cómo pasaba el tren por debajo. Me dio pena, querría quedarme ahí siempre, tan solo mirando, para que no empezara el momento de cuenta atrás en el que tuviera que empezar a marcharme, y dejar todo esto, mi vida, atrás.

Mis labios se contrajeron, cerré los ojos para que no me salieran lágrimas y di unos pasos hasta pisar la madera abombada del puente.

–Hola, Haku.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Creo que quedan… dos capítulos. Vale, me da vergüenza esto… TToTT Lo siento, en serio, ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿2, 3 meses? Buff, menos mal que con reviews todo se arregla, que si no me olvido, jejjee.**

**Este capítulo tiene mucho diálogo, y es corto, pero bueno, tampoco creo que vaya mal… bueno, escribidme, a ver qué opináis ;)**

**Mashetsu**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chihiro no fukki**

**12. Adiós.**

–Hola Haku. – le dije con un nudo en el estómago.

–Chihiro. – dijo él girando la cabeza al oír mi voz.- parece que justamente ahora ha salido el último tren.

–¿El último tren?

–Sí… Rin debía estar ahí. –dijo Haku mirando al vacío. – últimamente el mundo de los espíritus va perdiendo fuerza… por eso las estaciones cada vez iban disminuyendo para nosotros… y este era el último tren que pasaría por aquí.

–Vaya, ¿y no se puede hacer nada? –pregunté abrumada. No entendía nada.

–No. Los dioses desaparecemos cuando dejan de creer en nosotros, pero tú nos conoces, así que mientras tú vivas, Chihiro, estaremos a salvo. –me dijo con una sonrisa.

–¿Y si convenciera al mundo entero?

–Creo que tu mundo ha cambiado de perspectiva. Los humanos destrozan los lugares sagrados, y por eso, los dioses no pueden regresar al mundo real. Que no hayamos desaparecido todos se debe a la fe de los ancianos.–me dijo otra vez, algo triste. –Oh, no me hagas caso, aunque para nosotros nos afecte negativamente, tu mundo es maravilloso, no sería correcto decir que sus acciones son nefastas, en cambio aquí… este mundo es mucho más duro, si no fuera así, no querríamos regresar al tuyo, ¿no crees? Por eso debes volver.

–Entonces, ¿mientras yo viva seguirás viviendo? ¿Esté en el mundo que esté? –le pregunté compungida.

–Claro. –me dijo él alegre. –¿Por qué no iba a ser así?

–Yubaba…–empecé mirando al suelo. –Yubaba dijo que si yo me iba morirías.

–Eso no puede ser. –dijo él mientras fruncía el ceño.

–Pero… ¿y si te ha hecho un hechizo en que sí que pasaría eso? –le pregunté preocupada.

Él lo pensó un poco.

–No creo que hiciera semejante estupidez. Porque la única que saldría herida serías tú. Y ya no estarías aquí. –argumentaba. –es decir, si murieras tú, Yubaba se apoderaría definitivamente de mí, pero Yubaba no recibiría nada al matarme.

–Pero creo que ella cree que yo me quedaría para que tú vivieras. Y eso es algo que definitivamente haría. –le dije reflexionando.

–Entonces yo te lo prohibiría.-entonces Haku me tomó del hombro y me guió por el parque de atracciones abandonado. –mira, Chihiro, debes volver a tu mundo. Tú estás viva, y debes vivir. Tu espíritu es un tesoro, y no debes dejar que se corrompa antes de tiempo. Tu alma no debe permanecer en el mundo de los dioses mientras tu cuerpo viva, porque poco a poco, tu cuerpo irá desapareciendo, y tu alma será esclava de este mundo, ¿entiendes?

–Pero yo… –le dije al tomar la palabra, con las manos en el pecho.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que estaba en las escaleras que daban al río, es decir, a la división de los dos mundos.

Tenía que irme. Él lo esperaba, la despedida. Los dos lo comprendíamos. Tenía que volver a un mundo al que mi corazón no pertenecía, pero sí mi esencia. Un mundo vacío para mí, porque no estaba él, pero en el que debía vivir.

Debía volver con mis padres, aquellos que me habían querido durante toda mi vida, pese a su extraña demostración de ello. Debían saber que no había desaparecido del mundo, que no me había evaporado, que no me habían secuestrado ni aniquilado.

Y tenía que dejar atrás a mi precioso dragón blanco.

–No mires hacia atrás hasta que no hayas cruzado el túnel. –me dijo Haku con voz serena.

Me entraron ganas de llorar. Era una sensación tan lejana y cercana a la vez. Cómo la historia se repite.

–¿Lo olvidaré todo?

Él miró abajo, sin contestar. No quería volver a pasar por esto.

–¿Te… te volveré a ver?

Él me miró a la cara. Vio que estaba a punto de llorar. Sabía que no podría rememorar mis estancias en este mundo, pero, si ni siquiera podía verle, aunque fuera en sueños, aunque fuesen espejismos, imágenes reflejadas en el agua, destellos que creara mi mente, en los que apareciera el chico de la melena verde.

–Espero que sí. – me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Él nunca me abrazó como esa vez. Las lágrimas se me escaparon en su hombro. Esa presencia, ese tacto que me ofrecía iba a transformarse en algo frío, insípido, inexistente. Absorbí los mocos. Me separó de él. Mis manos se movieron ligeramente para querer coger su cuerpo de nuevo, sentía como decían 'no…' desesperadas. –ahora ve.

Mis piernas le obedecieron.

_¡No!¡No! ¡No le hagáis caso! ¿No veis que miente? ¡No le dejéis atrás! ¡No caminéis sin mi permiso! ¿Q-quien sabe qué le va a pasar?_

Mi mandíbula chocaba fuertemente, intentando oprimir el llanto, mientras me dirigía contra mi voluntad hacia la puerta roja.

Ya estoy en el túnel. Veo la salida. Todavía me acuerdo de todo. Abro los ojos, ya más tranquila.

_No mires atrás, ¿verdad?_

Ahora mi determinación me llena.

_En ese caso…_

Cierto los ojos apretando lo máximo que puedo. Apoyo una mano en la pared y me giro. Hincho mis pulmones de aire y grito a los cuatro vientos.

¡Hakuuuu! ¡Te amooo!

Y al salir del túnel, sólo un pensamiento cruza por mi mente:

_Haku, te quiero._

¡Haku POV!

Y vi otra vez cómo su espalda desaparecía por ese condenado túnel rojo.

–¡Hakuuu! ¡Te amooo! –oí la voz proviniendo del túnel.

Di el impulso para ir hacia delante. Chihiro… ¡espérame!

Pero Yubaba me agarró del brazo. Me giré a encararla. ¿De dónde había salido?

–No seas impaciente, muchacho.

–¿Impaciente? ¡No digas eso después de lo paciente que he sido! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ver cómo se va sin poder decirle nada?

Ella miró hacia abajo.

–Si vas morirás, lo sabes. Ahora mismo hay dos únicas cosas que no te dejan ir con ella. El contrato, y que no tienes un hogar al que regresar.

Es verdad. Yo, mi río, estaba seco, muerto. No podía vivir ahí.

–¿Y por qué no haces algo?

–¿Crees que no lo habría hecho ya? –pregunta misteriosa. – Me quiero a esa niña. No me gusta verla llorar por alguien como tú. Pero yo sólo puedo dejarte estar aquí. Piensa que, que no tengas hogar es por una causa humana. Yo no puedo actuar fuera de estos parámetros. Lo siento.

Y ahí me quedé. Mirando por dónde se había vuelto a ir Chihiro. Quería estar a su lado. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué siempre pasaba lo mismo? Fui tan feliz al volverla a ver… pero me dolía tanto verla triste… y todo por mi culpa. Si no fuera tan idiota, si no la hubiese mentido…

¿Voy a tener que quedarme aquí para siempre? ¿Soñando en cómo creces? ¿En la vida plena que tendrás?

Me gustaría pensar que serás feliz, pero después de verte y oír lo que me has dicho, no puedo evitar pensar que yo debería estar ahí, y que si no, no serás feliz del todo.

**Fin del capítulo!**

**Ya lo sé, es para matarme. Han pasado muchos meses, pero realmente, no he podido hacer nada más. Mucho estrés.**

**Ha sido un capítulo intenso, aunque muy corto, ya lo sé, jeje. Lo siento…**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por vuestros ánimos. No os he contestado porque no tenía tiempo, pero gracias a vosotros me habeis hecho no olvidar esta historia y hacer que la pueda acabar… Espero no decepcionar a nadie.**

**En fin, espero que hasta pronto! **

**Mashetsu**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chihiro no fukki**

**13. Epílogo.**

Ahora tengo dieciséis años, he asustado a mis padres, a Natsume y a unas cuantas personas más por mis desapariciones o apariciones con dioses, o lo que les ha contado los asustados. En fin, me da igual.

Desde el momento en que regresé a casa, vi que todo seguía normal. Nadie se preguntaba dónde había estado. Quizás… si no hubiera vuelto el mundo habría seguido igual, y podría estar con Haku… ¡No!¡no! no pienses eso.

Desde entonces, sólo un propósito cruzaba mi mente. Volver a ver el río Kohaku con vida. Si no podía verle a él, quería ver sus aguas cristalinas correteando sobre las rocas.

Monté campañas, clubs en el instituto sobre la protección de la naturaleza. Me inventé historias, leyendas, y conté mis experiencias sin miedo, decidida. Quizás se pensaran que estaba loca, pero eso me daba mucha felicidad. Y lo conseguí. El río Kohaku volvía a vivir.

Bueno, no era exactamente el mismo río, pasaba por otra parte, pero tenía el mismo origen y pasaba por el mismo sitio en que se me cayó el zapato. Y su cartel volvía a estar bien puesto.

Me senté a la orilla, contemplando sus aguas tibias.

–Kohaku… ya puedes vivir. –dije al río, como invocándolo. Pero no pasó nada, obviamente.

_Haku… ¿sabes que hice esto por ti? ¿Por quién más lo iba a hacer?_

Tiro piedras al río.

_¿No puedes verlo desde el lugar en el que estás? ¿No puedes sentirlo? Si tan solo pudieras notar que estoy junto a ti… aunque no vea tus ojos…_

_Si estas aguas son tú…_

Me acerco más y cojo agua con las manos.

_Si esta agua es tu cuerpo, me estás cogiendo de las manos. Quiero probarla. Bebo un poco. ¿Estaré besando tus labios?_

Mis ojos están cerrados. Quiero dejarme llevar por la sensación. Es tan suave y húmedo… siento como mis manos se separan por una fuerza inexplicable, mi mente no lo pedía. El agua me rodea y acaricia las manos. Tan dulce…

Siento cómo me acaricias la mejilla. Tus manos hacen cosquillas. Me dan escalofríos. Siento tus labios en los míos. Esta vez sí. No es la dureza como cuando intenté salvarte la vida. Eres delicado, como siempre has sido. ¿Sólo es agua?

Y al abrir mis pequeños ojos, veo tu imagen justo encima de mí. Sí, eres tú. Y me estás besando.

Separas tus labios de los míos, pero no te mueves más. Abres tus ojos y me miras los míos. He entrado en otro mundo. ¿Eres real?

Levanto el brazo para asegurarme, te cojo de la ropa, la agarro. _Sí, estás aquí._

–Chihiro…–me dices. Tu voz suave me asegura tu presencia. –Te quiero.

Mi boca, entreabierta de la sorpresa se contrae en una sonrisa y mis ojos se empañan.

Él me abraza. Como hacía siempre. Entro en su calor y me fundo en su olor. Sí que está conmigo.

–Gracias. –me dice. –He podido volver. –cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

–Gracias a ti, por venir.

–Pero… yo…–siento que tiene la voz insegura.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confundida. ¿Va a tener que irse otra vez?

–Soy un río, y un dragón… ¿no crees que deberías estar con un humano? Soy… un espíritu…

_¿Por qué tendría?_

–Haku… ¿qué hay en el mundo más vivo que un río? ¿O que pueda volar más alto que un dragón? ¿Y qué puede amar más que un espíritu libre? –se me escapó una sonrisa. –te quiero… eso es lo único que me importa.

Él me vuelve a abrazar.

–Gracias por salvarme otra vez–me dijo rodeándome entera, de una manera que nunca había hecho. Estaba… tan profundamente unida a él… – estaré siempre contigo.

–¿Siempre conmigo? –pregunté llena de felicidad.

–Sí. –me susurró al oído, para apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

Me recorrió la espalda con sus manos, como si se tratara de un juego de no poderme soltar bajo ningún concepto, hasta que las apoyó en mis mofletes y volvió a besarme en los labios. Me quedaba sin respiración. Lo estaba esperando. Quería quedarme para siempre así.

Y no tenía por qué dejar de hacerlo.

Ahora que él estaría para siempre conmigo.

**Fin definitivo.**

**Ya está. Sé que es un poco raro y lioso, pero vaya, si no lo entendéis, me preguntáis y os lo aclaro.**

**¿No es un final horrible, no? :S  
>Bueno, me despido de 'El regreso de Chihiro'.<strong>

**¡Adiós!**

**Mashetsu**


End file.
